How Dense can you be?
by Narutofan462
Summary: All the hints in the world and Naruto is still clueless of Hinata's feelings for him. Throughout high school he never thought of her then more than a friend then he meets her years later to find her engaged to his rival Uchiha Sasuke.FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Your Prom Date is?

**How Dense can You be? **

Summary- All the hints in the world and Naruto is still clueless of Hinata's feelings for him. Throughout high school he never thought of her then more than a friend then he meets her years later after high school to find her engaged to his rival... Uchiha Sasuke. Suddenly jealousy consumes him and realizes his feelings for her. Will it be to late to mend their relationship?

Author's Note- Hope you guys enjoy my new story! NarutoXhinata, a new couple.. I'll update Just Friends, Right? on Friday I promise! My finals will be over by then and also the inspiration for that story is getting hard but, I promise by friday..

* * *

Was it junior prom when she began to see him more than just a friend.

Or was it middle school that her crush on him began..

Most people knew that it started way before the day Hinata fell for Naruto..

Flashback 10 years ago

_Preschool- A young toddler with short blue hair and silver eyes and didn't quite enjoy preschool. She didn't have any friends she was very timid and hardly spoke. "Hey, what are you doing here all alone?" A blond boy asked. The boy with perfect blue eyes stared at her with curious eyes and he asked, "What's your name? Mine is Naruto Uzumaki." She answered, "Hinata Hyuuga." He just smiled at her and truthfully said, "I think we're going to be the best of friends." Thanks to Naruto she made more friends and was less quiet. She was forever grateful to him since he saved her the pain of being alone. From that point forward they were best friends and a crush for him began to form over time.. _

Junior Year Present

"So, have you asked Naruto to prom yet?" Sakura causally asked. Hinata turned red and stuttered, "N-No, why would I?" Sakura pointed out, "You like him that's why everyone knows! Well, maybe besides Naruto that dense idiot!" Hinata said, "It's okay, being with him is fine enough and him being my best friend for all these years has been amazing."

"Hinata!!" Naruto called out. The two girls turned to see him yelling. Sakura winked, "Have fun now." As she left Naruto asked, "Hinata, could I ask you something?" Hinata blushed, "Is this about prom?" Naruto brightened up, "You read my mind! Yea, I was wondering if..." Hinata beamed he was going to ask her to prom her dream! He contined, "Could you ask Sakura if she wanted to come to prom with me?"

Hinata nearly fell over and said, "W-What?" Naruto said, "Could you?" Hinata merely nodded, "Sure, I'll ask her." He hugged her, "Thanks a bunch Hinata!" She walked home and managed to dial Sakura's number and sakura said, "Hey, so did naruto ask you to prom?" Hinata said, "Actually, he wanted me to ask you to prom for him." sakura gasped, "Hinata, I'm so sorry. He's such an idiot.. I won't go with him."

* * *

Hinata insisted, "No, go with him. He couldn't pluck the courage to ask you and he likes you." Sakura shook her head, "No, I don't care.. He knows we're just friends and you really care about him." Hinata insisted, "No, go please.. He'll be crushed and he won't attend prom at all then." Sakura sighed, "Okay, fine.. I'll go with him but, only because you wanted me to."

She was completely fine with Sakura going to prom with Naruto so why was she crying so hard. Next day at school Naruto hugged her when he saw her, "Oh my gosh! Sakura agreed! I love you!" Hinata blushed hard and mumbled, "It was nothing." Sakura, who came in said, "Hey Naruto."

She had a black skirt and a vintage t-shirt waved, "Hey guys!" Naruto ran to her immediately and hugged her, "Thank you so much for agreeing to come with me to prom!" As they went off talking about the details of prom left Hinata in the hallway alone. Her silver eyes lowered and went to lunch.

"Hey, Hinata why you so down?" Kiba asked. She said, "N-Nothing." Kiba said, "I know you're lying what happened?" Naruto came into the lunchroom announcing that sakura and him were going to prom together and then sakura punched him. "So, that's it huh? Don't be so down Hinata."Kiba comforted. She said, "I-I'm fine."

As the day ended she walked to the parking lot waiting for Neji her cousin to drive her home.. Must be staying after with his girlfriend Tenten. She sighed.. why couldn't she just tell naruto she loved him ever since the day they met.. Maybe the fear of rejection scared her..

"Hinata." A voice said. She turned around to see Uchiha Sasuke.. The raven-haired everyone adored and also Naruto's best friend and rival. She hesistantly said, "U-Uchiha-san, what is it?" He looked into her silver eyes making her nervous.. "I heard what that dobe to you.. He's a little slow you know." He explained.

"U-Uchiha-san, it's alright I'm not even ready to confess." She admitted. "How about you go to prom with me?" He asked. At a loss of words she just stared at him stunned and finally stammered, "B-But U-Uchiha-san wouldn't you want to go with another girl someone you l-like?" He shrugged and said, "None of the girls in this school I like.. so why not go with you who has no date thanks to idiot naruto."

She turned a little red, "U-Uchiha-san, you don't have to it's alright I can go alone." Sasuke leaned closer and said, "I know, but a pretty girl like you shouldn't go alone because of Naruto."He said and continued, "Come on, my driver will take us home." As she entered the limo.. At the far end of the school a pair of obsidian eyes narrowed..

The pink haired girl gasped, "Oh my gosh! Where's Hinata!" Naruto confused said, "H-Hinata?" Sakura punched him, "You idiot! Grabbing me and running off like that leaving poor little hinata all alone!" She stuttered down the hallways and couldn't find anyone.. She cursed, "Damn it! Naruto this is all your fault!"

Naruto yelled, "What! Why me!?" "If you're looking for Hinata, she's not in school anymore she left." A girl said. They turned around to meet a girl with obisan eyes and long black hair.. "K-Karin, where did she go?" Sakura asked. Karin sighed, "She left home after talking to Uchiha Sasuke in the parking lot."

Naruto screamed, "What! Sasuke is with Hinata!! Damn it! I don't trust Sasuke with anything especially with a girl like Hinata!" Karin sighed, "You are so dense it must be frustrating to the ones you know." Sakura agreed immediately.. Naruto confused once more said, "What does dense mean?"

Sakura wanted to bang her head on the locker.. Karin smirked, "this is exactly what I mean well see you two later."

With Sasuke and Hinata in the limo..

"U-Uchiha-san, it really isn't necessary." Hinata insisted. Sasuke said, "First of all stop calling me Uchiha-san.. call me sasuke." hinata slowly said, "Sasuke, i really don't mind going single." Sasuke said, "Hinata, just relax is this too much for your brain to register."

Hinata nodded, "You could choose anyone attend prom with but, you choose me a shy, timid girl.. yea, I'm a bit confused." Sasuke explained, "I'm here to fix Naruto's stupid mistake and also I want to know you better." Hinata turned slightly red, "R-Really.. U-Uchi-- I mean Sasuke." Sasuke leaned closer, "Yea, really."

The car stopped and she fumbled with her stuff and said, "Well, this is my house... I'll see you later Uchih-- I mean sasuke." She dashed inside breathing heavily what had just happened?

Next Day at school..

Sakura rushed to Naruto, "Did you get to talk to Hinata last night?" Naruto said, "Nope, couldn't get a hold of her." Sakura cursed, "Damn it!" Suddenly there she was across the hall talking to Sasuke. She actually was smiling and laughing for once instead of being all timid and nervous constantly. "Hinata!! Over here!!" Sakura called out.

Hinata turned and smiled and came walking over, "Hey sakura!" Sakura looked at Hinata something had changed, "I'm so sorry for leaving you so suddenly it was naruto's fault." Hinata said, "It's alright." Naruto agreed, "Yea, I'm sorry about that.." Hinata insisted, "It's alright Naruto-kun." Sasuke's onyx eyes locked on the blue haired girl.. She was still helplessly in love with Naruto was she?

"Hey sasuke!" Karin said. Sasuke looked the other way and said, "Hey.." Karin held him and said, "I love you so much Sasuke! Can't we go to prom together?" Karin's obsidian eyes looked hopefully into his onyx ones.

He said, "I'm sorry, I'm going with someone else."

Back with Hinata, Sakura and Naruto

Naruto said, "So, Hinata do you have a date for prom?" Sakura punched him, "Shut up you idiot!" Hinata lowered her eyes and muttered, "Yes, I do."

Sakura gasped, "Who is it!! Tell me I need to know which lucky guy is taking you!"

Sasuke began to walk towards Hinata and Karin argued, "I'm the prettiest girl in this girl and you still deny me!" Sasuke said, "Trust me, there are girls who are prettier than you." Sakura said, "Oh look it's sasuke and Karin. You guys going together?"

Naruto wrinkled his nose, "please don't tell me you are.." Sasuke came closer to Hinata and put his arms around her and said, "Nope, Hinata Hyuuga here is my date to the junior prom."

Karin screeched, "What!?" Sakura and Naruto just stared at the pair dumbfounded.

Hinata and Sasuke talk about the oddest couple you've ever heard of..

* * *

Please Review-Narutofan462-


	2. Sasuke and Hinata?

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto!

Author's Note- I'm backk! Sorry for not updating for a long time I've been so busy with school lately! I'll try to update more I promise! So here's an update for you guys! Narutofan462

* * *

"You're going with Hinata to junior prom!?" Naruto exclaimed. "Yea, so what?" Sasuke said. Karin angrily said, "Why her! She isn't worthy to be your date! I mean you're Sasuke uchiha!"

Sakura couldn't believe this was happening.. Did she seriously agree to go with Sasuke and why did she anyway? The raven-haired glared at Karin, "And you are worthy to be my date?" Karin threw her shiny black hair back and said, "Of course I am!"

The loud mouthed blonde ignored Karin and said, "I don't trust you why you taking a sudden interest in Hinata all of a sudden? You've known her since grade school and practically never said one word to her then junior prom rolls around and you suddenly ask her?" Sasuke smirked and looked at the blonde, "What's wrong Naruto are you wishing you were the one taking her instead?"

"What! No way! Everyone knows Hinata and I are only best friends!" Naruto insisted. "Good, because she's my date." Sasuke smirked and took her away. Hinata silver eyes gazed at the blonde for a moment and left.

With sakura and Naruto

"Can you believe this Sakura! I mean Hinata and Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed once more. Sakura put her pink locks of hair in a ponytail and tentatively asked, "Are you jealous Naruto?" Naruto immediately turned around and said, "Bah, me jealous no way! I mean I already have you Sakura the best prom date!" He put his arms around her and she slowly removed them, "We're just friends though do your best to remember that Naruto." Sakura reminded him.

"Prom is like three weeks away and I haven't even picked out my dress!" Sakura moaned. "I'm sure you'll find the perfect dress Sakura-chan!" Naruto insisted. She smiled, "Thanks Naruto. I'm going to find Hinata and ask if she wants to shop together for dresses! See you later!"

BRRINNG! The school bell rang for next period. Math class was next for all five of them how lucky. Naruto kept looking in Hinata's direction hoping she would smile at him or even glance.. However she never turned back just concentrating on Math. "Uzumaki!" The teacher yelled out. "what!" Naruto immediately responded. "Stop daydreaming and do your work!" The teacher scolded. "Yes, Ma'dam sorry!"

The period finally ended and Sakura found Hinata and asked, "Want to go shop for prom dresses today with me?" Hinata smiled and said, "Of course Sakura but, Sasuke-san wants to go look for a tux as well. How about we go together?" Sakura smiled, "Yea, Naruto can come as well!"

On the way to LUNCH

"Hey Naruto cheer up! We're going to go shopping together with Sasuke and hinata!" Sakura said. "Why?" Naruto said. She turned and sighed, "Fine, I guess you don't want me to find the perfect dress I understand maybe I'll find someone else who actually cares.." She grinned hoping this would make him come. "I'm sorry! Pleaseee, I'll come okay! I don't want to lose you as a date!" Naruto was on his knees and she said, "Alright, you haven't lost me yet." She helped him up and they headed to the cafeteria.

Sasuke and Hinata

"Sasuke-san, Sakura and Naruto are going to come with us to shop for prom? Is that alright?" She asked slowly. Her silver eyes were avoiding his piercing gaze. He said, "That's fine." She felt relieved and said, "Thank you so much sasuke-san." Sasuke pulled her close and said, "Not Sasuke-san.. Just Sasuke okay?" She turned a shade of red because of close he was and she nodded, "Okay, S-Sasuke."

"Hey Uchiha!" A voice called out. The pair turned around to see Neji Hyuuga. She looked to the ground immediately she was a bit scared of her cousin. "Yea, what do you want Hyuuga?" Sasuke said a bit annoyed. "I heard you're taking my cousin to junior prom. You better treat her right or you'll definitely regret it." Neji said in a threatening manner. Sasuke's onyx eyes glared at Neji's silver ones and said, "Don't you worry Neji unlike that dobe Naruto I'll treat her right."

LUNCH

As they all sat together Naruto looked at Hinata she seemed a bit different. Maybe the fact she wasn't stuttering every single second and smiling a bit more. Did she really like Sasuke the whole time and he was too blind to see it? "Hinata?" Naruto called out. Hinata turned to Naruto and said, "Y-Yes, Naruto-kun what is it?" He looked at her silver eyes and her long blue hair was it always that shiny? He asked, "Do you like Sasuke?" Sakura overheard this and knew she had to save Hinata from answering. "Umm, Naruto look they're serving free ramen over there hurry before it runs out!" sakura exclaimed quickly.

"What! Where!?" Naruto completely dashed from the table leaving Hinata puzzled. "Sorry about that Hinata but, I wanted to save you from answering that question." Sakura truthfully said. Hinata looked at Sakura, "It's alright, I could've answered it." Sakura looked at her with disbelief, "Does this mean you do like Sasuke actually?! I thought you liked you know!"

Hinata avoided her gaze and said, "I'm not sure anymore. I mean Naruto-kun has always treated me as a best friend and that's the best thing I will ever get. He doesn't even see me in that light he likes you Sakura-chan. You'll make him happy." "What! No, I'm not going to be together with him like forever you know the only reason that I said yes was because you know.. I like someone else." Sakura truthfully added.

Naruto ran back over to the table, "Ne, sakura-chan you lied there was no ramen!" Sasuke whacked him on the head, "You are so gullible sometimes Naruto." Naruto glared at the Uchiha and said, "How dare you insult me like that?" "What you want to challenge me now?" Sasuke eagerly. Naruto stood up and said, "Yea, how about right now." Now both of the rivals were standing up having a glaring contest.

"You guys quit it! If you happened to forget we have plans to shop for junior prom!" Sakura reminded. Hinata agreed, "Yea, Naruto-kun and Sasuke you guys should stop fighting I mean you guys are friends." "With this idiot no way!" Sasuke and Naruto said at the same time.

Afternoon

The boys refused to speak to one another so Sakura and Hinata just went into the shops alone. "So, which color do you like on me pink or green?" Sakura inquired. Hinata looked at Sakura and said, "You should get a strapless dress maybe the green one." Sakura picked the short green dress up and looked in the mirror, "Yea, I like this one."

"So, you really going to prom with Sasuke and forgetting about Naruto?" Sakura asked. "Yes, I am going with Sasuke but, I'm not forgetting about Naruto. He's still my best friend.. I want to be more but, he just doesn't see me that way and I wonder still even after 11 years of being best friends and he not seeing me that way I doubt he'll see me any differently in years to come." She sighed and browsed through more dresses.

Hinata looked at the blue dress and smiled. As they went to the cash register a voice said, "Look who's here." The two spun around to see Karin. "So, you guys buying dresses already huh? I already got mine weeks ago. It still amazes me Uchiha is even into you Hyuuga.. He must being going through a phase or something."

"Please don't tell me you just came to insult us Karin." Sakura said annoyed. Karin examined her manicured fingernails and said, "Nope, actually I was wondering if Sai and I could go in your limo." "Why should we even invite you in our limo we don't even like you!" Sakura truthfully stated. "To split the cost Haruno I mean poor Sasuke has to pay for everything shouldn't we give him a break a little?" Karin said.

"Fine, I guess you can but, please you are not ruining prom night for us!" She insisted. "Don't worry I'll be too busy having the time of my life." Karin smirked as she left the store quickly.

Hinata and Sakura went into the limo and as they were going home Sakura said, "Umm, sasuke we invited Karin and Sai to come with us is that alright? I mean to split the cost and all." Sasuke looked uninterested and said, "Hnn..sure." As all of them got dropped off it left Hinata and Sasuke alone in the limo..

The limo stopped in front of her house and she said, "Well, this is me. Thank you for everything Sasuke. I mean paying for my dress and all you're too kind." "May I walk you to the door Hinata-chan?" Sasuke politely asked. She looked at him and said, "Sure thing." As they slowly approached the house her heartbeat quickened and he said, "So, I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled, "Yea, see you tomorrow."

He picked up her hand and kissed it and she turned pink and suddenly loss of words. "See you Hinata-chan." As he casually left. She quickly went inside and wondered what effect this uchiha was putting on her so suddenly..

Was she already falling for Uchiha Sasuke? No way right?

Preview for the next chapter-

What happens when Naruto starts getting jealous?

"Where is Hinata?" Naruto demanded

"She's having dinner with Sasuke tonight Naruto she called me earlier today." Sakura said.

"Why is she neglecting us and just going around with Sasuke all of a sudden!?" Naruto angrily retorted.

"You aren't jealous are you?" Sakura asked.

What happens when Naruto gets concerned about HinataXSasuke?

"What are you saying?" Hinata asked.

"I'm saying sasuke is not a good guy! You know he's a player I don't want you to get hurt you're my best friend!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Thanks for your concern Naruto but, I think I can judge for myself." Hinata said.

"But, he's not a good guy!" He exclaimed while she walked out.

* * *

Please Review Narutofan462 


	3. One Week Left

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto!

Author's Note- You readers are lucky today! Two updates in one day! Please review since I updated twice I'm not going to update for awhile since i'm busy with school but, here's how i repay you two updates.. have fun reading Narutofan462

"Can you believe prom is only one week away?" Sakura exclaimed. Hinata looked over at her, "Yea, i know I'm actually excited for this!" Naruto came over and said, "Only one more week till one of the best nights of our life you excited Hinata?"

"Yep, of course I am!" She grinned. Sasuke came over and said, "Come on Hinata let's go." "Right, sorry guys I promised Sasuke I'd help him pick out a tux! See you guys later?" She said.

"But, you are coming to our movie night later at 9 pm right?" Sakura asked. "Don't worry I'll be there wouldn't miss it for the world." Hinata assured her. As she went off with Sasuke. "Is it just me but, Hinata is a bit different than before?" The blonde asked.

"She is different but, in a good way she's more confident in herself. She's not stammering anymore.. Sasuke is changing her in a good way." Sakura pointed out. "As long as she remains the Hinata I became friends with 11 years ago I'm cool with it." Naruto said while tilting his chair back.

"You're fine with Hinata going with Sasuke now?" Sakura asked. "It doesn't bother me anyways plus he hasn't hit on one girl since he asked Hinata to prom." Naruto said. Sakura said, "Well I have to go now, I'll see you at 9 okay?" She waved and walked off.

Truth was no he wasn't alright with them going together at all...But he had to be happy especially for Hinata's sake! She seemed more happy with Sasuke and less nervous. Even more people began to speak to her and became her friends but, lately he has been feeling neglected.

Maybe he just missed being the center of her world since before it was just the two of them best friends. He hasn't spoken to Hinata lately with Sasuke always taking her away on mysterious dates.. Sure he had the money to take her to nice restaurants but, he missed their little jokes and movie nights.

He walked towards his house and thought it's not like they are going to get married why am I even getting worried? Sadly Naruto was in denial but, couldn't see it..

With Sasuke and Hinata

"We're heading to the harbor, drive." Sasuke ordered the driver. "I thought we're going to choose a tux for you?" She asked. "That was a cover-up i have a surprise for you." Sasuke smiled and held her hand. She blushed at his touch.Lately she had been whisked away by sasuke on these dates.. He was being so sweet to her and grew to like him more and more.

He got out of the limo and opened her door, "Here we are my lady." He bowed she smiled, "thank you Sasuke." They looked out and she saw a yacht and she gasped, "So beautiful." He said, "Come follow me, I'll show you what's inside." He guided her inside to reveal candles and many flowers.

"Oh, Sasuke you didn't have to." She said in amazement. "But, I wanted too. I like you Hinata a lot. I hope you feel the same way." He sincerly said. Her silver eyes looked into his onyx ones, "I'll tell by the end of the night for sure."

"Let's chat for awhile and then some dinner perhaps?" He suggested. She said, "That sounds great." She quickly texted Sakura SRRY CAN'T MAKE IT TONITE DINNER W/ SASUKE SRRY

back at sakura's house

Dinng.. "Hey, Sakura! Am I late? I got some popcorn and drinks!" Naruto said excited. "Hey Naruto, come in." She said. As he came in he noticed Hinata hadn't arrived and she was always the earliest.

"Where is Hinata?" He demanded at once. An awkward pause filled the room and he looked at her, "Well? Where is she Sakura!?" Sakura sighed, "Fine, she's having dinner with Sasuke tonight Naruto. She called me earlier today.. I'm sorry."

"Naruto? Are you okay?" She asked him. He looked really upset and she said, "You wanna do this another time?" "Why is she neglecting us and just going around with Sasuke all of a sudden!?" Naruto angrily retorted.

"Naruto, please calm down." Sakura pleaded. "No! Aren't we her best friends why is she just running off with Uchiha all of a sudden! Treating us like nothing!" He yelled. She knew this probably wasn't the best thing to say at the time but, yet she dared to say it. "You're jealous aren't you?" She softly said.

"What! Haven't we been over this! I'm NOT JEALOUS!" He yelled. Sakura backed away, "Okay." He quickly left her house and went back home. Sakura sighed, "Naruto, when will you understand you like Hinata as well?"

Back with Hinata and sasuke

"I can't believe this, it's like a dream come true." She truthfully admitted. As they ate their steak quietly he said, "You're exactly the girl I was looking for all along." She smiled at him and said, "Well, you surprised me I mean i thought you were different.. I mean the way Naruto told me how you were.."

"What did he say?" Sasuke asked trying not to get upset. "Well, he often said you were just a player who would break girl's hearts." She said. "Well, I guess you can't judge on appearances I mean I just thought you were a shy timid girl. You are so much more than that." He said.

She smiled, "Thanks." As they walked back to the limo and went back to her house he said, "One more week till prom." She grinned again and laughed, "I know I'm so excited." He walked her to the door as always and this time kissed her cheek. Her face was completely flushed with embarrassment.

"See you tomorrow, Hinata-chan." He waved as he left. She couldn't believe it she was actually falling for Uchiha Sasuke wow, who though this day would ever come.

Next day at school

_where is he? i hope he hasn't found hinata and started yelling at her already! _Sakura pondered.. Her emerald eyes scanned the hallways for either Hinata or Naruto she couldn't find either. "Oh my gosh.." She sighed. "Looking for someone Haruno?" The pink-haired teen turned around and said, "What do you want Karin I'm busy!" "I can help you who you looking for?" She said.

"Naruto Uzumaki or Hinata Hyuuga either of them." She quickly said. "Ooh, them... I believe they already found each other and talking in the band room." Sakura cursed, "Damn it!" She quickly ran and prayed she wouldn't be too late.

Hinata and Naruto in the music room..

"Can you please tell me what is this about?" Hinata asked. Naruto said, "You missed movie night last night." Hinata's silver eyes darted to the floor immediately, "I know I'm sorry.. I feel bad I never missed one but, Sasuke suddenly surprised me with a dinner on a yacht was i just supposed to say I have to leave to watch a movie with my friends? He would've been crushed!"

"Yes, you should have! This is a tradition and none of us have ever missed one movie night since we entered grade school!" Naruto exclaimed. "Naruto, I said I'm sorry what more can I do?" "Dump that jerk." Naruto quietly stated.

Hinata narrowed her eyes, "What are you saying?" "I'm saying sasuke is not a good guy at all! You know he's a player! I don't want you to get hurt I mean you're my best friend!" Naruto exclaimed.

The room was filled with a silence almost unbearable.. "I understand that you care about me and worried I might get hurt. I won't Sasuke is a good guy Naruto. Thanks for your concern but, I think I can judge for myself."

"But he's not a good guy!!" Naruto screamed out as she left the music room. He tried to follow her to only find Sakura there who heard part of their fight. "Naruto, I'm so sorry." She said.

* * *

Preview for the next chapter- 

What happens when Naruto and Hinata's friendship disappears?

"So, is this how it's going to be now?" Naruto said.

"What are you talking about all you have to do is accept Sasuke!" Hinata said.

"Naruto, please don't!" Sakura insisted hoping he wouldn't ruin everything forever.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" He yelled at Sakura.

Sakura said, "Fine!" She left and Hinata said, "Great, look what you did!" Hinata said.

"How can you be like this throwing your friends away!" He yelled.

"I'm not but, guess what I guess you don't need to worry about that anymore! You're not my friend anymore! I've had enough!" Hinata yelled in frustration.

"Well you know what I don't even want to be your friend!" Naruto yelled back.

Sakura just looked at him and he said, "WHAT!" She sighed, "Do you have any idea what you just did?"

Junior Prom night

"Hinata, I really like you can you be my girlfriend?" Sasuke looked up at her.

She held his hand and smiled, "I'd love to be your girlfriend."

Over by the snack table was a beautiful pink haired girl just standing there, "Are you going to even ask me to dance?"

"No." He flatly said. She groaned and just decided to dance with friends even, if she felt bad for Naruto it was his fault.. He might have lost hinata hyuuga forever..

Please Review Narutofan462 the more reviews I get the faster I'll update promise


	4. Junior Prom and the End of a friendship

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto!

Author's Note- Hey guys, since I've had so much inspiration I decided to submit this chapter. But, since I've been updating quite so frequently it will be awhile until my next one! Well you enjoyed it while it lasted.. who knows it might happen again winks have fun reading Narutofan462

* * *

What had just happened? Had Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto Uzamaki actually have their first fight ever since being best friends for eleven years?

Naruto looked at the pink-haired girl and just dryly said, "Let's go to homeroom." Without any emotion what so ever.. Sakura followed him but, couldn't help and wonder what was happening in this world.

Sakura and Hinata had the same homeroom so maybe she could talk to her maybe defend naruto or help mend this.. "Hinata, hey!" She tried to sound causal. "Sakura, hey sorry about missing movie night! I'll make it up to you I promise." She assured her.

"So, how was your date with Sasuke last night?" Sakura asked. "It was nice he took me on a yacht and had candles and flowers all over it was soo romantic..He is so sweet to me Sakura!" She said. "I'm very happy for you." Sakura said trying to sound truly happy.

Hinata's silver eyes met her emerald ones and she said, "I know how I used to like Naruto and all but, I have to move on now.. Sasuke actually likes me, pays attention to me and cares about me. Not just like a friend more than one.." Sakura nodded, "You're absolutely right, You be happy hinata you deserve it." She tried her best to smile. She went back to her seat but, didn't naruto deserve to be happy as well?

I mean he does like Hinata but, being an idiot and denying it.. he is soo going to regret this in the future. Junior Prom was days away now.. would naruto finally pluck the courage and stop denying he likes her before he loses her forever?

First period english

"Psst, naruto!" Sakura whispered. Naruto turned around, "What?" "When are you going to apologize to Hinata? She said she'd make up movie night this morning to me! Come on just say sorry so you can be friends again! I mean you guys never fight!" Naruto shook his head, "No, she's letting sasuke control her life sure it might be one movie night now but, what about next month it could be something big?"

Sakura angrily said, "Oh my god! Can you stop being such a stubborn ass!" She ignored him and pretending to work on her essay but, just was worried.. what if this ruined their friendship forever?

LUNCH

Naruto and Sakura were sitting at their usual table waiting for Hinata and Sasuke. To their surprise only Hinata came down and she said, "Hey guys, Sasuke left early so he's not coming." Sakura said, "That's alright we can chat you know about girl stuff together." Hinata hesitantly looked over at Naruto who was avoiding her gaze and she slowly, "Naruto, I know you're upset about me dating Sasuke but, he's your best friend doesn't that mean he's good enough for me?"

Naruto just kept eating ignoring her. She sighed and said, "Fine, don't talk to me but, can we at least work this out after school in the parking lot at three pm?" Sakura looked at Naruto hoping he'd agree. He said, "You sure Sasuke won't just suddenly spring another surprise and we'll have to re-schedule this talk?"

"Oh my god, I can't believe you are still mad about that! Yes, I'm sure.. Pleasee.. come and we'll work this out at 3pm. See you then." Hinata plainly said. She took her books and left to the library.

As soon as she left Sakura asked, "You're going to go right?" "Why should I?" He complained. Sakura smashed the empty lunch tray on his head, "Are you really this stupid! At least go talk to her! Just yesterday you said you were fine with them dating!" "Oucch!! That hurtt you're being mean to you prom date here sakura-chan!" Naruto cried out in pain.

"Ooh quit it! I mean seriously stop avoiding her! You guys have been friends since forever! Something like her getting a boyfriend shouldn't mess up your friendship!!" Sakura yelled. Suddenly the lunch room got all quiet and she laughed and said, "It's nothing, just practicing for the school playy."

"See, what you do god." She said quite pissed. She went off to buy a bag of chips leaving Naruto in this thoughts.. Maybe he should meet her at the parking lot sakura was right they have been friends since forever.. maybe they could fix this..

I mean all she had to do was dump sasuke and things would be back to normal.. Sakura came back and said, "So, you going to meet her today?" He grinned, "Of course I will." She hugged him and said, "I knew you'd come around!"

PARKING LOT AFTER SCHOOL 3 pm

Hinata was waiting for the blonde she once adored. Her cell phone rang the caller id read Sasuke Uchiha she picked up and said, "Hello?" "Hey, beautiful sorry I left early today we can do something later." Sasuke smoothly suggested. She smiled, "Sure, but right now I'm going to meet Naruto at the parking lot.." "Naruto? Why are you meeting him?" He asked.

"Don't worry Sasuke, we're just clearing up some things.. He was upset I missed movie night that's all." She reassured him. "Okay, call me when you're done." She said, "Sure, see you later." He said, "Alright, see you."

She closed her phone and finally saw a pink-haired girl and the loud mouthed blonde headed her way. She was overjoyed he came.. She was so scared he wouldn't since she still wanted to be friends with him.

"Hey guys, I'm so glad you came." She said happily. Sakura grinned, "We wouldn't miss it for the world." The blonde finally made eye contact with his old best friend. Sakura pushed him forward and she said, "I'll let you guys chat."

As she went walking around, Naruto said, "So, Sakura told me you are going to make it up movie night?" Hinata said, "Of course I will! I mean it's our tradition.. I didn't mean to miss it Naruto.."

"But, what about Sasuke is he going to keep interfering with our plans together as friends?" Naruto questioned. Hinata looked at his sky blue eyes that were once filled with light but, he looked so different.. sad perhaps..

"Naruto, I promise Sasuke will not change our friendship at all..You just have to accept I actually have a boyfriend. Sakura has had a couple and you haven't gotten this over-protective over her and you love her." She pointed out.

"That's totally different." He stubbornly said. "how is this any different Naruto I truly don't understand what's going through your mind.." Hinata said close to tears.

"Me either, I'm confused as well but I know one thing you should dump Sasuke." He truthfully said. "I'm not going to dump him because you want me to! I like him!" She yelled.

He looked into her silver eyes and simply said, "So, is this how it's going to be now?" "What are you talking about all you have to do is accept Sasuke!" Hinata cried out. Sakura who had overheard the yelling came immediately and hoped he didn't screw things up.

"Naruto, please don't!" Sakura insisted hoping he wouldn't ruin everything. "STAY OUT OF THIS!" He yelled at Sakura. "Fine!" Sakura retorted, walking away. Hinata said, "Great, look what you did!"

"How can you be like this throwing your friends away!" He yelled back at her. "I'm not but, guess what I guess you don't need to worry about that anymore! You're not my friend anymore! I've had enough! Hinata yelled in frustration.

Naruto glared at her and said, "Well you know what I don't even want to be your friend anymore." Hinata walked away and just left Naruto and Sakura alone in the parking lot. Sakura couldn't believe what had just happened..

She just looked at him and he screamed, "WHAT!?" She sighed, "Do you have any idea what you just did?" Their friendship seemed to be gone..

"Well you know what I don't even want to be your friend!" Naruto yelled back.

Sakura just looked at him and he said, "WHAT!" She sighed, "Do you have any idea what you just did?" Naruto looked into her emerald eyes and suddenly realized what he had done.. He sat on the bleachers and groaned, "Damn it, what did i just do!"

"Exactly, my point why did you make her want to stop being friends with you?" She said. "Well, we were talking about sasuke and things just spiraled out of control. "Why are you always picking on Sasuke!? He's your best friend and as you said he hasn't cheated on hinata once since they started going out!" She said.

"I don't know, I just don't trust him." Naruto said. Sakura said, "I'm going to ask you this for the last time are you jealous? Do you want to be Hinata's boyfriend instead is that why you're so upset?" Naruto looked at her, "You think that's why I'm like this?" She looked at him and said, "Umm.. YEAHH!"

He just looked up at the sky, "I don't think so.. she's just my best friend." Sakura crossed her arms, "If that is what you really think then let her live her life. She is allowed to get a boyfriend.. but, if you think you would rather be more than just a friend you better tell her." She warned.

Naruto seemed to ignore her and gaze at the clouds. "That's it I'm going home! You figure things out I'm sick of being in the middle!" She stalked off.

Hinata walking home

The walk to her house wasn't a long one at max it took 10 minutes but, today it felt like hours.. What had she done! Tears were streaming down her face.. Flashes of memories kept playing in her mind like a slideshow.. the day they met, their first day of middle school and all their movie nights together..

She tried to wipe her tears and hoped he'd call and apologize. She finally reached home and ran to her room locked the door and planned to leave her cell on all night and prayed he'd call.

She did all her homework and chores by 6pm and had dinner still no phone ring.. she changed into her pajamas and just about to get into bed and BRINNGG BRINNG.. She prayed it'd be naruto so she didn't look at caller id and said, "Hello?"

"Hey Hinata, you didn't call me after meeting naruto after school. I was wondering if you were okay?" Sasuke asked. She sighed it was Sasuke not that she was upset he called but she wanted someone else too.. "Oh, I'm fine.. it's just naruto and I.." She couldn't bring herself to say it..

She tried to continue, "We aren't f-f-friends a-anymore." "Are you alright, sweetie? I mean you guys have been friends since forever?" Sasuke asked concerned. "I'm okay.." She lied.

"I hope this wasn't because of me stealing you the other night.." Sasuke said. "No, it's alright sasuke.. He just doesn't want me to date you that's all.. He feels left out I'm guessing but, he has sakura doesn't he?" She said.

"well, yea i guess. Sweetie, I'm sorry i have to go eat dinner talk to you tomorrow?" He said. "Sure thing, thanks sasuke bye." She closed her phone and tried to get some sleep.

DAY OF JUNIOR PROM

The junior class hallway was filled with buzz. The excitement of junior prom was obvious as many girls exchanged information on who they are taking and what kind of limo they were coming in. Everyone seemed happy and excited well besides the loud mouthed blonde who normally would be bragging like crazy he was taking Sakura Haruno to prom.

"Naruto, are you alright you seem different?" Shikamaru asked curiously. "I'm fine." He flatly said. "Shouldn't you be excited? You're taking your dream girl to prom and it's even a miracle she agreed." Shikamaru asked once more.

"Hey Naruto! You excited the day has finally come remember we're meeting at Sasuke's house 6pm." Sakura reminded. She seemed a bit happier.. Maybe since she avoided the stress with Hinata and Naruto it was too much..

"Yea, Sasuke's house i know.." He quietly said. "Naruto, you still want to go right?" She asked. "Of course I do." naruto said with no enthusiasm. Sakura felt bad for naruto but, she couldn't fix this one.. if he wanted her back he'd have to figure it out by himself.

"Well anyways I'm leaving after fourth period to get ready see you later guys!" Sakura winked and left. "Man, you're one lucky guy taking a babe like sakura to prom." Kiba commented. Sure, he had one of the hottest girls as his date and had probably the best limo ride there but, he still felt so sad.. he had just lost his best friend and might never win her back again!

6pm at Sasuke's mansion

The big hummer limo was parked in the back.. There was Hinata with her semi-short blue dress with spaghetti straps with silver high heels. Her hair was put up and slightly curled at the ends making her look fabulous. Sakura Haruno had straightened her hair and wore a long black dress that was strapless with a jewel in the middle.

As they all took pictures at Sasuke's mansion Hinata looked at Naruto seeing if he would even glance her way however he hadn't.. In the hummer limo sasuke kept holding on to her and kept her blushing the entire time. As soon as they arrived they saw a big room with tons of tables and a dance floor in the middle.

"Let's go to our table Miss." Sasuke directed to Hinata who obliged. She went with him and Sakura said, "Come on Naruto let's go!" Finally they sat down and she said, "Naruto, are you seriously regretting coming now? because you better not ruin my prom night!" she warned.

Naruto looked at Hinata laughing at sasuke's jokes from the corner of his eye. "Naruto!" she screamed. "What?" He said. "I swear sometimes you are so stupid come on let's dance." She insisted. She pulled him up and they danced to Thanks for the Memories by Fall out boy.

"Sorry, I've been so down for the last couple of days Sakura-chan." He apologized. She grinned, "That's alright, I understand." He said, "Look there's Shikamaru running away from the dancefloor with Ino pulling him back. I swear they are one odd couple." Naruto laughed.

"Yea, they quite are." She agreed. She felt relieved he was starting to act like his old self again maybe things could be alright.. As they danced the night away all seemed to go well..well so far..

Sasuke and Hinata

"So, is this everything you dreamed it would be?" Sasuke asked. He twirled her around and she smiled, "Of course it is but, let's be realistic I didn't really picture myself here with you." He rocked back and forth and he said, "But here you are having the time of your life."

The music changed to a slow song and he asked politely, "May I have this dance?" She took his hand, "Yes, you may." She put his arms around him as they went around the dance floor.. Here she was hinata hyuuga with Sasuke Uchiha falling for him so quickly.

As the song came to an end Sasuke said, "I need to ask you something." She looked into his onyx eyes and said, "What is it?" "Hinata,I really like you can you be my girlfriend?" Sasuke looked up at her with hopeful eyes.

Even after all they what had happened through the weeks with her friendship with Naruto she had truly fell for Uchiha Sasuke. He had charmed her and was sweet he cared for her and proved it time and time again.

She held his hand and smiled, "I'd love to be your girlfriend." Over by the snack table Naruto was glaring at the couple.. Seemed like things are back where they started.. The pink haired girl standing next to him asked, "Are you going to even ask me to dance?" "No." He flatly said. She groaned and just decided to dance with friends even, if she felt bad for naruto..

It was his own fault. He might have lost Hinata Hyuuga forever.. After that night everything had changed..

Sure, people might say it was the end of everything but, on the contrary it was just the beginning..

* * *

Preview for the next chapter- 

Eight years later..

"Naruto, hey it's me Sakura Haruno how you been?" She asked.

"Fine, wow! I haven't spoken to you since high school what's the occasion of this call?" he asked.

"Well nothing really i was just wondering if you got an invitation to Hinata's wedding?" She asked.

"Her wedding? She's getting married?" He asked.

"Yep, in about 5 months." She added.

He was a bit afraid to ask but he tentatively said, "To whom?"

"You know of course Sasuke..Sasuke Uchiha." She said.

He couldn't believe after all these years she was still with him!

What happens when Naruto and Hinata meet unexpectedly after so long?

Naruto wasn't in a good mood at all.. He decided to get as much ramen, ice-cream, and sweets he could to let him get through this..

As he reached for the ice-cream across he saw a woman with long blue hair and silver eyes.. What! was that really hinata?

"Hinata?" He said unsure. The woman turned around and gasped, "Naruto! Is that you?"

He smiled perhaps he could put everything in the past and be her friend once more..

* * *

Please review! Narutofan462 the more reviews i get the faster i'll update promise 3

Will Naruto get a second shot?? Also will he finally realize what an idiot he has been all along not realizing her feelings sooner or will it be too late?


	5. Eight Years Later

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto!  
Author's Note- Hey guys! Hope everyone has a great thanksgiving! Here's my present for you guys! An update! Love you all without you guys I'd be nothing! thanks for reviewing I apperciate it! KEEP VOTING FOR THE ONE STORY I'M going to update next which will be end of December or January.. So vote! love you bye! Narutofan462

* * *

It has been eight years since Hinata and Naruto last spoke to each other.. She went to Yale along with Sasuke he last heard and he stayed here. He never tried to even contact her...

The last time Sakura spoke to Naruto was four years ago after she graduated college she said she was moving away to new york and asked him to please take care of himself. She always checked up on him every now and then but, she has left along with Hinata and Sasuke who moved away he heard.

So, here he was all alone in the same town they all grew up in together.. With nothing but, mere memories of his friends.. He wanted to make up with Hinata he really did but, it was too late now after eight years she probably forgot all about him..

* * *

FLORIDA Sasuke's and Hinata's apt.

"What are you up to honey?" Sasuke casually asked. Hinata looked up at Sasuke and said, "Writing invitations to our wedding of course, there are so many people we have to invite." She was busy looking in the address book and with stamps..

"So, how many people so far?" He asked. "Too many.." She sighed. "You should take a break honey, I don't want you to get too tired out." He massaged her shoulders and she said, "That feels good thank you Sasuke-kun. I just need to find this one address though."

"Who's address? We have them all.." He said confused. "Nope, not Sakura Haruno's." She pointed out. "Sakura! From high school you still talk to her?" He questioned. She got some coffee and said, "No, but she's still my friend come on let me invite her I haven't seen her in seven years!" Sasuke looked at Hinata's puppy dog pout and sighed in defeat, "Finee, you can invite her." She jumped up and hugged him, "Thank you so much honey." She kissed his lips briefly and went on writing invitations.

* * *

NEW YORK Sakura Haruno's apt  
A young lady with long pink hair had a job now as a fashion designer sadly no boyfriend but, she had her little doggie. She opened the door and said, "Baby, where are you?" Suddenly a small little golden retriever came running and she cuddled it and said, "Oh, you're such a good baby."

She checked her phone for messages.. "Message 1 Sakura girl how you been we need to hang out soon! Call me back later Ino! Message 2 Sakura, those designs for the dinner need to be finished by tomorrow morning that is all. Message three Hey there Sakura! It's me Hinata just wanted to know how you're doing call me back my number is 789-4130 okay? can't wait to catch up with you!"

She immediately turned around _was that seriously hinata calling her after all these years? _She slowly dialed the numbers on her phone 789-4130 and heard the dial tone and finally a "Hello this is Sasuke Uchiha speaking who is this?" Sakura couldn't believe it they were living together!! "Umm, hi it's me sakura haruno calling for hinata?" She said weakly.

* * *

"Hinata! It's sakura grab the phone!" He yelled. "So, you guys living together now huh?" Sakura said trying to bring up a causal conversation. "Yea, we live in Florida now what about you?" He asked. "I'm living in New York now.." She said.

"So, where is Naruto have you spoken to him since high school?" He dared to ask. "Well, only after I graduated college then I moved but no not since.. i think he's still living over there in Pennsylvania." She said.  
"Umm.. Sasuke, I got the phone now." Hinata said slowly. "Ohh, sorry honey talk to you later sakura." Sasuke said quickly. "Yea, talk to you later." She said. "Hey Hinata long time wow, you live in Florida now wow!"

"Yea, so you in New York I see! You're a fashion designer that's how i found you wow! You got your dream job, Sakura-chan!" Hinata squealed. "Yea, I did So, how are you after seven years wow." Sakura said surprised. "Yea, I decided to call you up to see what you were up to." She said.

"Nothing much really, still single and I see you moved in with Sasuke wow!" she exclaimed. "Yea, well after Yale we both went to different colleges and decided afterwards to move in together since we couldn't stand being apart. So, we've only lived together for a year but, together since junior prom." She said happily.

Sakura slowly said, "Yea.., since junior prom.." She remembered that night very well.. Everything had changed between the three of them. "Listen Sakura-chan, Sasuke and I are coming back to Pennsylvania in about a week you know for a reunion with everyone could you come too?"

"I'd love too come and see you." She gushed. "Great, see you in one week." Hinata replied and clicked the phone off. She would soon see the place she grew up once more and her old school.. possibly her old best friend.. would he even remember her? She regretted the way things ended between them maybe things would be different this time..

* * *

BACK TO NARUTO IN PENN.  
The days went by slowly and hardly anyone was around anymore.. Almost everyone moved away to pursue their dreams. He was just about to get ready to go to the gym..again..  
When the phone suddenly rang, "Hello?" "Hey, Naruto is that you? It's me Shikamaru!" The other voice said. "Shikamaru! Wow long time no talk how are you?" He said surprised. "I'm good, Ino and I are coming back to penn. so once we get back we should chill together." He suggested. "Sure, no problem.. wait you got married to ino or something?"

"Engaged, that's it though.. We have been for like two years she insists we get married right away though." Shikamaru admitted. "Wow, I never really pictured you getting married to Ino." Naruto truthfully said. "Yea, I know.. so how's sakura have you heard from her recently?" He asked.

"Sakura-chan? No, not recently she moved four years ago to New york city. She's a fashion designer now." Naruto casually said. "Fashion designer! No wonder I saw magazines with her face on it but, didn't believe it. Well anyways we're coming in three days. You're invited right?" Shikamaru asked.

"Invited for what?" Naruto said, confused. "I'm sure you are talk to you later naruto." He hung up. Naruto cursed, "Damn it, invited for what!"

* * *

THREE DAYS LATER (Sakura's apt in NYC)  
"Here's the dress, Tsunade!" She said to her new boss. "Thank you so, you said you wanted off for a couple of months what's the occasion?" She simply asked. She said hesitantly, "Well, I'm meeting a bunch of my friends from high school and want to stay there for a while but, I can definitely work from there if you want me to!" She quickly said hoping she wouldn't get fired. 

"After a couple of months I'll be expecting you to work from wherever you're going.. Where is it anyway?" She asked. Her pink lips curved into a smile and said, "Pennsylvania, my hometown."  
As she walked back home to her apt. she got her mail and suddenly saw one from Florida.. She ripped the envelope immediately to get the biggest shock of her life.. It read YOU ARE CORDIALLY INVITED TO SASUKE UCHIHA AND HINATA HYUUGA'S WEDDING.

Her emerald eyes widened and tried to digest this information.. they were getting.. getting.. MARRIED?! Was she insane! Is this why they were planning to return to Penn? to get married but, Naruto..

Her eyes fell to the floor and suddenly she felt horrible about what happened years ago if only she could've saved Hinata's and naruto's friendship.. Memories were playing like a slideshow in her mind and she began to tear up a bit..

* * *

Even if it might hurt his feelings she should tell him before someone else does..Before it's too late.. Her hand was shaking she told herself come on you can do it!  
She slowly dialed the numbers and silently prayed he wouldn't pick up. However seconds later she heard a familiar, "Hey, who's this?" She couldn't help but grin and said, "Naruto, hey it's me Sakura Haruno how have you been?"

"Fine, wow! I haven't spoken to you since high school what's the occasion of this call?" He asked. "Well nothing really.. I was just wondering if you got an invitation to Hinata's wedding?" She asked slowly.  
"Hinata's wedding? She's getting married?? When did this happen!?" He demanded. "She's getting married in about 5 months and is returning to Penn. in about a week or so."

He was a bit afraid to ask but tentatively said, "To whom?" She sighed and said, "You know of course.. Sasuke.. Sasuke Uchiha." He couldn't believe it after all these years she was still with him! "WHAT! She's getting married to that jerk! What is she thinking!?" he yelled out at once. "Calm down Naruto, I'm sorry for giving you such bad news but, are you invited?" She asked once more.

"I didn't get an invite but, Shikamaru was saying he's coming back with Ino for some thing they got invited to maybe this is it?" He wondered. "Maybe." Sakura quietly said. "So, you still hang out with her?" he asked.  
"How can I? She lives in Florida now with Sasuke and I'm in NYC.. I spoke to her for the first time in seven years three days ago." She truthfully admitted. "Ooh." Naruto said a bit disappointed.

"What do you expect me to do Naruto? You guys aren't friends anymore I can still be her friend! You're not being fair by saying I can't be!" She angrily said. "No, it's alright it's just it's too unreal.. I mean could you really picture her marrying him?" She pulled a strand of her hair away from her face and said, "No, none of us did.."

She continued, "The question is what are you going to do about it?" Naruto taken aback by the question said, "What? What do you mean it's her life she can do whatever she wants." Sakura couldn't believe it you think after eight years he'd realize why they weren't friends anymore!

"You know what I'll come visit you when I come down which is tonight.. So, we can talk face-to-face about this.." She sighed. "You're coming back!?" He said excitedly. "Yes, in fact everyone is from our class for the wedding remember?" She reminded. "Yea, but it will be good to have sakura-chan around again.. I'm getting pretty lonely.. here." He admitted.

* * *

"Don't worry I'll be there before you even know it See you soon!" Sakura replied. She hung up the phone and silently prayed he'd come to his senses soon before it was too late. 

LATER THAT EVENING  
Naruto was pacing back and forth waiting to see his old friend once more.. He still felt very guilty for ruining her junior prom night so for senior year she went with someone else her cousin's best friend who just entered college and she had the time of her life. He wondered if sakura had a boyfriend or was she engaged as well?

Nothing had really changed about him during the years except maybe how he looked.. he looked older and he had been going to the gym lately to cure his boredom.. DING-DONG The bell rang immediately he opened to see a older version of his best friend with long pink hair and the most stylish clothes he had ever seen.

"Hey! Look at you!" She exclaimed and hugged him fiercely. She pulled away and said, "Looks, like someone has been hitting the gym lately huh? Look at these muscles." She laughed and he said, "Wow, Sakura look at you! If it's even possible you got even more beautiful over the years."

She said, "Aww, thanks Naruto!" As she sat on the couch she said, "So, still single or have some beautiful girl with you that's hiding?" "Nope, still single what about you?" He asked. "Single, sigh.." She sounded depressed.  
"It's alright Sakura-chan, I'm sure you'll find the perfect guy for you." He insisted. "Thanks, Naruto you always cheer me up." She smiled. She walked around his living room and said, "You have photo albums let me see." She grabbed about four of them and poured through them.

She couldn't help but, to laugh.. "Look at this picture Naruto! it's us after we ate ice cream look it's all over our faces." She giggled. As she turned the page she saw mini Naruto, mini hinata and herself in the sandbox.. It was so cute.. In the sand they wrote with their fingers friends forever and there they were hugging each other..

Naruto closed the album immediately and said, "Let's do something else." She thought so he really is still hurt about what happened years ago.. "Well anyway, let's get down to business."

* * *

Suddenly, Sakura smacked him across the face and he said, "ouch, what was that for?" She yelled, "How stupid can you be your best friend is getting married to your best friend and I know it bothers you! Just admit it!" He said, "It's her life let her do what she wants to." She pushed him against the wall, "Naruto, seriously how dense can you be? You are jealous because you want to be with Hinata.. Just stop denying it! You better pull yourself together before it's too late her wedding is in five months for goodness sake!" 

She stopped and sat down waiting for a reaction from him. "You still have that little theory that I like Hinata?" He questioned. She wanted to seriously kill him for being so stupid. "Yes, I do.. it's not even a theory it's a fact!!" She gritted her teeth. He said, "Well I don't." She said, "Fine, you know what do what you want with your life I'm just trying to help you but, if you aren't going to listen I'm leaving."

She started heading for the door and he said, "Wait, sakura-chan please don't leave..When is Hinata coming down here?" Sakura smiled, " In three days." Who knows maybe he'll be able to win her over afterall?

* * *

FIVE DAYS LATERR Naruto's housee  
After sakura had came and snapped at him he was wondering if what she said was even true.. _"Naruto, seriously how dense can you be? You are jealous because you want to be with hinata..just stop denying it! You better pull yourself together before it's too late. Her wedding is in five months for goodness sake!!" _

Sure, he didn't like the fact Hinata and Sasuke were together in fact it ruined the last two years of high school for him.. Ruined his perfect date with sakura-chan his dream girl at the time..All those years apart from Hinata did make him miserable.. 

Could it even be possible that Sakura was right all along since high school and he was too blind to see it? The mere thought of hinata getting married to sasuke made his insides squirm.. Maybe he'd go to the store and buy some snacks to get rid of the pain..

* * *

SASUKE AND HINATA NOW IN PENN.  
"Wow, I missed this place so much can you believe we're back!" Hinata said. She examined her old house her parents had moved away to California to retire. So her parents house was free of course they agreed to come back for the wedding but, that was far off. 

She looked in the fridge and said, "Oh, there's no food. I'll go to the store right now and we can stock up. Alright Sasuke?" He said, "Sure, I'll drive you." As they drove together he asked, "So all the invitations sent yet?" He held her hand and she said,"Almost just a couple left."

THE STOREEE  
Naruto wasn't in a good mood at all... he decided to get as much ramen, ice-cream and sweets he could to get him through this..As he browsed through the flavors of ice-cream. He saw mint chocolate chip even if it wasn't his favorite he grabbed it. Perhaps since it was a certain best friends favorite flavor.

As he reached for another ice-cream across he saw a woman with long blue hair and silver eyes.. he blinked twice.. What was that really Hinata!?

"Hinata? He said with uncertainly in his voice. The woman turned around and gasped, "Naruto, is that you?" He smiled instantly perhaps he could put everything in the past and be best friends with her once more.

"Oh my gosh, so you really are here I talked to sakura the other day and she did say you were here." She admitted. "So, I hear you moved to florida for a while?" He said. As they pushed their shopping carts she nodded, "Yea, just for a year."

* * *

She looked in his cart, "Is someone having a party ramen, sweets, and ice-cream.. oo you have mint chocolate chip my fav. Wait, I thought you hated that flavor?" She said confused. "Well, I've grown to like it you know because of you." He said. She smiled, "Yes, I remember I kept trying to get you to eat it.. even though you preferred chocolate chip cookie dough." 

They both laughed and suddenly things just seemed like before... He wished they could stay like this forever.. "Hey, Hinata I found the yogurt you wanted." The raven-haired said. Suddenly the two rivals were face to face like before..

He gazed at the blonde and said, "What are you doing here dobe?" He put his arms around hinata protectively at once. As they glared at each other.. Some things never change..

* * *

Preview for the next chapter-  
What happens once Naruto apologizes to her?  
"What are you saying?" Hinata said confused. She turned around to see her old best friend babbling incoherently

"What I'm saying is.. I'm sorry. Sorry about how stupid I was years ago.. I should not have said those things to you.. You should be able to do whatever you want with your life.. I should not have felt so over-protective over you." He admitted.  
She looked at him and she said, "I'm sorry too, I maybe did fall in love too quickly with Sasuke and he is your best friend... I want to be your best friend again Naruto."  
"Me too, how about we do a traditional movie night at my place at 9pm?" He asked casually. She grinned, "Wouldn't miss it for the world." It seemed they were slowly going back to being friends.

What happens once Sasuke finds out that Hinata has been hanging out with her old bff more than him?  
"Where have you been these days?" He demanded. "Sasuke, relax I'm just catching up with friends." She reassured him.  
"Is Naruto Uzumaki one of them?" He questioned.  
"Yea, so what? I haven't spoken to him in eight years, I need to catch up with him." She said while walking out the door.  
Once she left he dangerously said, "That better be all you're doing."

Please Review!Narutofan462 Also vote for which story you want me to udpate in the end of dec. or January...which will be when my next update will be! Happy early thanksgiving to all!


	6. Naruto and Hinata friends once more

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto! If I did… I would have ROCK BAND already.

Author's Note- Here is your Christmas gift from yours truly. Three updates in one day How dense can you be, Lesson in Love and Just Friends, Right? Merry Christmas to all! Please Review! I'll going to Florida tomorrow for Christmas so see you guys! Love you.

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke-kun, I was just going around and bumped into Naruto isn't that funny?" Hinata joked. "Yea, funny." Sasuke said, while glaring at him still. "So, I heard you guys were in Florida for a year how was that?" Naruto tried to ask casually.

"It was great, we spent many days in Disney world and universal studios.. and of course hinata wanted to go to Sea world." Sasuke said emphasizing the last portion. Hinata playfully hit him and said, "Hey! You know I want to see the whales and all!"

Naruto looked at the pair of them.. They seemed so close already... "Naruto, we must get together sometime. I want to catch up." She insisted. "Alright, call me. My number is 417-2509.."

She smiled and said, "I will." She waved good-bye and went off finishing off her shopping with her fiancee. She had looker even more beautiful than he remembered her silver eyes shined and her long blue hair that swayed in the wind.. what was he saying!?

* * *

SASUKE AND HINATA  
"Well that was interesting." Sasuke commented. "Are you seriously not going to speak to Naruto at all?" She questioned. "We aren't friends anymore why do you expect us to speak?" he said plainly.

She put the grocieres in the car and sighed and wondered if naruto even had a girlfriend why didn't she ask! stupid.. wait, why should she even care? As they drove off home she said,"It's funny thing the past."

SAKURA'S PARENTS HOUSE  
"Sakura, darling I'm so glad you're home!" Her mother said. She grinned, "Hey, mom!" As they chatted about what had happened over the years. "My Little Sakura is a fashion designer I'm so proud of you!" She squeezed her.

"Thanks mom, don't choke me here." Sakura joked. She said, "So, any guys in your life honey?" She just blushed and said, "No, of course not. Single as always."

Her mother said, "What about that blonde friend of yours? Didn't you guys go to junior prom together?" She asked. "Yea, as friends! Plus, he's like a brother to me!" Sakura said.

"Honey, you practically made sure he was okay after that other girl stopped being friends with him even after college and during! You obviously like him." She pointed out. "Mom! STOP! I do not like him like that he's just a friend and he's like a brother to me!" Sakura screamed out covering her ears.

She nudged sakura, "So, then there is someone else you like then correct?" Sakura said, "Why do you ask?" Her mother said, "You like someone I know it's one of those high school boys you'll tell me sooner or later." She left with that note.

She blushed and hoped her mother would never find out who she truly liked.. it could possibly ruin everything.

* * *

Next day [naruto's and hinata's get-together  
The blonde waited in the park they used to play in for his old best friend. "Hey Naruto-kun over here!" A voice called out. He turned to see Hinata smiling back at him with just ordinary jeans and a shirt but boy did she look great in them.

"Hey, Hi so you wanna go get some lunch?" He asked. She nodded, "Okay." He said, "So, what do you want to have?" They thought for a moment and both said instantly, "Pizza!" She smiled, "Wow, some things never change." He said, "I guess so."

As they went to their old pizza place Hinata said, "So, I'm sure you've found out by now right?" Naruto looked into her silver eyes and lowered his blue eyes, "Yea, Sakura-chan told me."

"You're getting a invite of course, I just wasn't sure if you moved or not." She added quickly. "Yea, I've been just here lately.. Don't know why i didn't leave actually.." He said. She looked at him and said, "I'm sorry I didn't contact you earlier."

As they ate their pizza in the silence suddenly naruto brightened up and said, "Come on Hinata, I want to take you somewhere!" He pulled her as they ran towards their old grade school.. As they slowly walked towards the playground, they touched the monkey bars and slide..

"This is so nostaglic.." Naruto said. She held onto the monkey bars and smiled she remembered the time she first completed it and how proud she was of herself. Naruto said, "Remember the shows we used to do?" She smiled, "Yea, I was so nervous even though I was just a background singer."

Back then it was Sasuke, naruto, Sakura, herself, tenten, and neji that performed songs. Of course some played instruments.. She was a background singer but, somehow that one comment naruto made a long time ago never escaped her mind.

_"You know I think you would be an awesome singer when you grow up." Naruto grinned. _She said, "I miss those days." Naruto laid down on the grass and said, "Yea, when nothing was complicated life seemed so calm and serene back then."

Hinata knelt down next to him and said, "Yea, nothing to worry about just what game you were going to play at recess." They laughed and Naruto said, "Well, we should get going it's getting dark. I'll walk you home."

* * *

"Yea, that would be a good idea." She softly said. As they walked side by side an awkward silence filled the air. Suddenly he said quickly slurred, "HinataI'mreallysor-r-yabouttt."

"What are you saying?" Hinata said confused. She turned around to see her best friend babbling incoherently.

"What I'm saying is...I'm sorry.Sorry about how stupid I was years ago...I should not have said those things to you... You should be able to do whatever you want with your life. I should not have felt so over-protective over you." He admitted.

She looked at him and said, "I'm sorry too, maybe I did fall in love too quickly with Sasuke and he is your best friend... I want to be your best friend again Naruto."

"Me too, how about we do a traditional movie night at my place 9pm on Saturday?" He asked causally. She grinned, "Wouldn't miss it for the world." It seemed they were slowly going back to being friends once more.

"Bye Hinata!" He waved back at her. She waved, "Bye, Naruto!" She said as she entered the house.

As she shut the door she grinned instantly the day she had waited to come for eight long years finally arrived. Naruto had finally apologized for his behavior. Now, they could put everything behind them and stay best friends. That's all they were right?

* * *

Naruto's house

"Sakura! You wouldn't believe what happened!" Naruto exclaimed over the phone. "What happened naruto?" Sakura asked. "I met Hinata at the store the other day and we talked and we're friends again isn't that great?" He exclaimed.

"Is that the only reason you called me, Naruto?" She sighed. "Well of course. I talked to her like I promised you." Naruto said. "Are you still jealous of her being with Sasuke?" Sakura said bluntly. "What?" naruto said confused.

"Just answer the question, Naruto." Sakura said seriously. "Yes, I think I might be but, so what. I'm always over-protective of my friends." Naruto said. "Since I'm one of your friends what would happen if I got a boyfriend would you be jealous as well?" She questioned.

"Of course I would. I'm still in love with you Sakura-chan." He naively said."What if I said..."Sakura said. Naruto's eyes widened he just got off the phone with sakura

did she really just say that he must've imagined it. _"What if I said.. I am in love with Sasuke." sakura said. _No way, he had to have been dreaming or sumthing!!

* * *

Next morning

The pink-haired girl couldn't believe she told Naruto about who she truly loved last night. She didn't mean to perhaps but, was too upset that he wouldn't admit that he actually loved Hinata.

Hopefully he forgot all about it. The phone rang, "Hello?" Sakura said. "Hey, Sakura-chan! I was wondering did I call you yesterday?" Naruto exclaimed.

She slowly said, "No, you didn't call me yesterday." She lied through her teeth. "Oh, good so that was a dream I had last night then. So yea, Hinata and I are best friends again." Sakura said, "That's wonderful, I'm happy for you guys." "We're going to do a movie night tonight can you come Sakura-chan? Just like old times?" He said.

She was sucker for old times and grinned, "Sure, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Hinata's house

"Hinata, are we going to out for dinner tonight?" Sasuke asked.Hinata strached her head and cocked her head to the side, "Sasuke, I'm going to do movie night with Sakura and Naruto like old times of course we're having it here so, if you wouldn't mind.."

"You want to be with your friends alone after not seeing them in a long time. But of course, sure I'll go visit my parents this evening. Hinata, have a fun time for sure." He said while kissing her head. "You're the best!" She said, smiling.

* * *

Movie Night

Ding-dong! "coming!" Hinata said. She opened the door to see her two best friends Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumkai smiling at her. She grinned, "Come on in." Sakura had her cherry blossom pajamas on and said, "I have the movies!" She said holding up three or four flicks.

"Don't tell me they're all chick flicks Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined. "They're not all chick flicks.. see here's..." She said while going through the movies. "Sorry, I must've left the action movie at home.. Heee hee." She said, embarrassed.

"Woah, Hinata you have such a nice plasma screen tv." He complimented. "Yea, I bought it recently to watch movies and all isn't it lovely?" She said. "Of course it is." Sakura insisted.

They gathered together in front of the tv when Naruto said, "this feels like old times again." "Very Nostalgic." commented Hinata. "The only difference is that we're such much older now." She joked.

They ate popcorn and drank sodas and discussed what they have been doing all this time while watching movies. "So, Hinata wow! You look amazing and you've changed so much! You hardly stutter anymore or get nervous." Sakura noticed.

"Oh, well it just got a while to get used to but, yea I'm much more confident." She said. "You know what I like you like this." Naruto said smiling.

Hinata grinned,if only given that comment eight years earlier she would've fainted and blushed furiously with joy of course. They were just friends though.

Sleep overwhelmed Sakura first who was sleeping soundly. In the dark Hinata and Naruto were still talking to one another. "I'm glad you haven't changed Naruto." Hinata said.

He said, "Yea, I guess that happens if you stick around the place you've lived your entire life. I've missed you." Although they were in complete darkness she could see those blue eyes gleaming back at her and said, "I have missed you too, Naruto."

They held hands and he said, "Let's promise each other one thing." Hinata curiously asked, "What?" He smiled, "To be best friends forever no matter what." She agreed, "Of course, without a doubt. I missed you." Finally sleep overcame the two of them with their hands still held together.

* * *

MORNING

"Wake up sleepy heads!" Sakura chirped. Naruto and Hinata got up still a bit groggy. "Come on I made breakfast for us!" Sakura said while motioning to the table. "Do I smell.." Naruto said not finishing his question. "Bacon, yup! I also made some eggs and pancakes come on!" Sakura said happily.

As they all sat at the table together eating Hinata said, "Sakura, you really didn't have to do all this." "I know, but I wanted to. I haven't seen you in forever and I wanted to do you a favor." She said. As they continuted having breakfast Hinata asked, "Naruto, I forgot to ask you yesterday do you have a girlfriend?"

Naruto shook his head, "Free as a bird." Hinata sighed, "You too huh sakura?" Sakura nodded, "I haven't really found the perfect guy yet." Hinata said, "Yea, you need the perfect one." "Hinata! It's me Sasuke you guys still sleeping?" Sasuke said. Oh my gosh it was sasuke! She hurried to the living room and said, "Hey honey! Sakura made us breakfast you want some?"

Back at the table

"Well I'm gotta split, tell hinata i said bye okay sakura?" Naruto said. Sakura turned around and said, "Wait, Naruto! What's the rush why you leaving." Naruto said, "It's nothing I would just prefer not to bump into sasuke." He left on that note.

Sakura looked sadly looked down when Hinata came clutching Sasuke's arm, "Hey sakura!" She turned to see Hinata overjoyed and so happy since sasuke arrived. _Maybe they do belong together_ She thought silently. "Huh? Where's Naruto!?" Hinata asked realizing he was missing.

"Oh, he had to go to a doctors appt." Sakura lied. "Ooh, well I guess we can hang out later together I guess. Come on Sasuke join us for breakfast." Hinata said. As they all sat Hinata asked, "So, was your brother there this time?"

"Yes and as usual irked me more than usual. Insisting on meeting you of course." Sasuke said upset. "What's so wrong about meeting your brother? I don't even know him." Hinata said. "He's going to steal you away from me I just know it. So, you can meet after we're married." Sasuke said.

"Well, I'll go. See you later Hinata." Sakura said while gathering her stuff. As she headed to the door she realized she left her cell phone about to go back for it.

Suddenly sasuke appeared before her and said, "Forgot something Haruno?" Holding her cellphone in his hand. "Yea, thanks." She took it and he said, "You're still the same as forgetful as ever."

She got upset and said, "I am not! It's just.." "Whatever Haruno, see you later." Sasuke said.

* * *

She couldn't believe she was still blushing.. It was just Sasuke for goodness sake.. Sasuke Uchiha, the hottest and the most wanted guy ever still true to this day. Why did he make fun of her like that? So, inconsiderate!

"Hey, Naruto! Wait up!!" Sakura yelled out catching up to the blonde. Naruto was looking out at the river silently not even responding back to her.

Somehow you're still the same aren't you Naruto? Ever since he was about seven years old if something was bugging him inside he'd sit there and look at the lake for hours to think about things.

However, he says he just enjoys the scenery nothing more. Sakura knew better though.

"Still looking at the lake?" Sakura questioned. Naruto turned to Sakura and said, "Oh, sakura you're here. Yea, I am." "You still haven't changed have you?" Sakura mused.

The blonde turned to her and said, "It's funny how things turned out. You know you living in New york, me still here, and Hinata already ready to get married and live somewhere else. I thought we'd be together forever best friends forever.. you know what i mean?"

"Yea, I know what you mean." She said lowering her jade eyes feeling guilty for leaving him. As the wind blew Sakura's long pink hair swayed in the wind and he looked at her with sad eyes, "Why did things turn out like this, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura's jade eyes locked onto his blue ones when she said, "Naruto, we can't stop things from changing that's how life is." Naruto looked at her and said, "I should've stayed with you..who knows maybe we could've started going out and then getting married like hinata is."

She turned around to see if he was serious about that. He smiled and said, "Just kidding, Sakura-chan and I are just best friends right?" Sakura nodded, "Yea, best friends." He said, "Well, I better go now..See you around Sakura-chan." As he left she watched the river for awhile pondering about her best friend.

* * *

Three Weeks Later

No one would guess that there were actually two people living in this house.. Since most of the time Hinata was out catching up with her friends who had come back to their hometown for the wedding.

It was alright for a while but, it had been three weeks for goodness sake and they haven't had dinner together since two weeks ago only twice too.

It was evening again and Hinata was all dressed up with earrings, make-up, and a pretty blue dress. It made you think was she having an affair with another man. Although the idea of Hinata ever cheating on someone is absurd because she was the nicest girl you'd ever meet.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" She said while kissing him on the lips quickly. "I have to go I'll see you later. I'm going to the club." Hinata said while searching for her wallet. "The club!?" Sasuke said a bit upset. "Yea, you know to hang out with my friends." Hinata said calmly.

"Is Naruto Uzumaki one of those friends?" Sasuke said. She looked at him and said, "So, what? I haven't talked to him in eight years. He is still my best friend. After all we need to catch up. Later sasuke-kun!" She said cutely while leaving.

Once she left he dangerously said,"That better be all you're doing." He wondered if Haruno was going with Hinata as well maybe she could keep an eye on them. He got his cellphone out and found it and called, "Hey, Sakura it's me Sasuke."

"Ooh, Sasuke! Hey, what do you want?" She asked confused. "I was just wondering are you with Hinata at the club?" Sasuke said. "Umm, No I've had enough of the club actually.. pretty busy doing work. I have to submit some designs to my boss." She said.

"Oh, right you're a fashion designer. I saw you on a magazine." Sasuke said remembering. "Well, I'm pretty bored just staying in this empty house mind if I came over?" Sasuke asked casually.

Sakura turned red and said, "Are you sure? It's really boring.." "I just want some company that's all. I haven't had dinner with Hinata in weeks. So, can I?" He pleaded. "Alright, Sure. See you soon." She grinned.

Afterall who was she to deny Sasuke Uchiha?

One had to abide by the rules.

Sakura wasn't one to break the rules..

* * *

Preview for the Next Chapter-

"I think I might like her." He said looking at river. Sakura looked at the blonde and said, "You think? Are you.. or are you not in love with Hinata Hyuuga?" Sakura stated. The blonde looked straight into her jade eyes and said, "I just don't know anymore but, I do know one thing for sure.. I care about her and will do anything to protect her."

"What do you mean we can't invite him?" Hinata angrily said, while glaring at Sasuke. "We shouldn't invite him, I mean Naruto and I aren't best friends anymore." sasuke said. Hinata said, "Who cares! I still want him to come to the wedding he is my best friend!" "Are you sure he's just your best friend?" Sasuke said glaring back at her.

Please Review!! Narutofan462 Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all!


	7. Unrequited Love

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto!

Author's note- Greetings from Orlando, Florida! I'm enjoying my Christmas break here it's nice and warm! Since it's Christmas Eve I decided to post the new chapter of how dense you can be! Please Review! I love you all! Have a merry Christmas!!

* * *

Ding-Dong! "Coming!" A pink-haired woman called out. As she reached for the doorknob to see a familiar raven-haired and grinned, "Hey, Sasuke." "Hey Sakura." Sasuke said casually."So, you still working?" Sasuke asked. Sakura closed the door and shook her head, "Finished most of it. Just having some dinner. Did you have dinner yet? I could make something quick if you want me to." Sakura offered.

"I'll think I'll pass." sasuke said remembering that Sakura wasn't a great cook in high school. Sakura put her hands on her hips and said, "Hey! I know what you're thinking I've become an amazing cook now!" Sakura snapped."I'm sure you have." Sasuke chuckled. _"Just because when I was a sophomore in high school and messed up in Home and careers doesn't mean I can't cook!" She yelled. _

"It doesn't matter anymore." Sasuke said seriously gazing out the window. "I need to talk to you about something." Sakura looked intently at him and said, "What is it?"

"It's about Hinata and Naruto." Sasuke said looking straight into her eyes.

* * *

_The Club  
_

"Hinata! How nice to see you after a long time." Ino greeted her. "Ino, your hair is short now" Hinata noticed. Ino beamed, "Yea, I thought you need I needed a little change." "So, there you guys are!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto! You're finally here!" Hinata smiled. "Now, the party can start now Ne?" Tenten joked. The music was blasting Rhianna's new hot song Please don't stop the music.

"Come on let's dance! After all I am single." Karin announced. "Unlike you we're all engaged or married." Ino pointed out. Karin looked around the club and saw a tall guy with onyx eyes and long black hair."Oh my god, who is that hottie?" Karin squealed. "Looks like he's alone." tenten said following her gaze. "Not for long." Karin said while pushing through the crowd to get to the new guy.

"Come on Shikamaru! Let's dance." Ino said pulling him out to dance floor. "Troublesome woman." Shikamaru mumbled while she pulled him out. Even though he would label everything troublesome everyone knew he had a soft spot for Ino Yamanaka which is why they are going to get married soon.

As the couples departed to the dance floor it left Naruto and Hinata at the booth alone. "It's been nice seeing you and getting together like old times." Naruto said truthfully. "I think so too. It's so wonderful to hang out like old times." Hinata said while gazing into his sky blue eyes.

Had his eyes always been so blue? Was his hair always so shiny and his build so muscular? Although he had all these nice features it wasn't those things that drew her to him when they were kids. It was his caring nature and the way he always put other people before himself.

* * *

"Is Sasuke upset that you haven't been with him lately?" Naruto inquired. Hinata sipped her drink and said, "No, of course not besides I'm sure he is hanging out with one of his friends." "You better watch out Sasuke might go find someone else to get married to." Naruto ironically said. "Like that would happen." Hinata chuckled.

Sakura and Sasuke

"I'm sure she just wants to hang out with her old friends. You guys haven't been back in years!" Sakura exclaimed. "Yea, but she's been hanging out with Naruto more recently than any other friend." Sasuke said a bit jealous. "Well they have been best friends since kindergarten Sasuke." Sakura pointed out.

"yea, but still hinata and I are the ones getting married soon not her and naruto shouldn't she be here with me.. Her fiancée!?" Sasuke said angrily. "I think someone is a little jealous!" Sakura said.

"No, I'm not." Sasuke said. "Sure, you aren't. That's why you don't want her to hang out with naruto." Sakura said. "Don't think you know everything Haruno because you don't this isn't high school you know." Sasuke said gritting his teeth.

"You're right, its not high school anymore. This isn't about math equations or biology but, you're wrong about one thing.. I still do know everything. It just annoys me that you guys don't see what is in front of your eyes!" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke said, "What I see in front of my eyes is a very sexy looking woman with long pink hair and emerald eyes who is still single. Who still doesn't know how to cook, who is still best friends with naruto and hinata and who still hasn't found love for herself."

* * *

Sakura turned her back to him and said, "So, you think I'm a joke then because I'm not married or engaged or have a boyfriend is that it!?" "No, I just find it odd that you think you know everything about love when you've never been in a relationship or been in love in your life." Sasuke said staring at her.

"How do you know that?" She said turning around. "I have been in love with someone." "Really? What kind of love?" Sasuke said interested. She said, "Unrequited love." "Sasuke asked, "So who's the guy? Do I know him was he in our class?" She just smiled, "Yea, you know him. He's a bit stubborn, over-confident, good looking of course, and has a sense of style."

"Have you even told him you like him? Are you guys even friends?" Sasuke said concerned. " We're friends but that's it." Sakura sadly said. "If you never him he'll never know your feelings." sasuke said truthfully.

Sakura said, "I know the answer I will receive. He already has someone else."

"Ooh, then it looks like you've chosen the worst kind of love haruno. Find a new guy and forget him." sasuke said.

"I can't seem to get him out of my mind. I've tried dating other guys. So, I guess I'll do my best to be noticed by him." Sakura said looking at him. "Good luck with that haruno. The only way you'll ever get noticed from a guy who already has someone else is probably wearing a bikini." Sasuke winked. Sakura blushed, "No way, I think I'd faint." "I bet you'd look cute in a bikini just like hinata does. She barely wears them because she gets so embarrassed. She's so cute." sasuke said smiling. "You really love her don't you, Sasuke." Sakura said.

"Yea, I really do." Sasuke said. Sakura just smiled sadly at him, "Well, you better go now. I'll talk to you some other time." "Okay, thanks for having me over." Sasuke said.

She smiled, "For you anything."

As she shut the door she laughed at herself.._ sakura, you idiot. He is getting married to Hinata for goodness sake your best friend.. No way will he even glance your way. Why couldn't she forget him? If only she could forget about him then everyone would be happy...idiot everyone besides you. _

* * *

Meeting Itachi Uchiha

"I noticed you and wanted to know if you wanted to dance with me?" Karin asked. The raven-haired guy looked at her and said, "Sure, but just one dance." As they danced on the dance floor Hinata said, "Naruto, want to dance?" "Sure, let's go." Naruto accepted. He grabbed her hands as he twirled her around."Hinata Hyuuga." A voice said. She turned around at once to see a tall raven-haired man, "Who are you?" "Itachi uchiha. Pleased to meet my younger brother's soon to be wife." He said holding her hand.

"Pleased to meet you as well. I wanted to meet you sooner but, Sasuke said he didn't want me to meet you till the wedding for some reason." Hinata said casually. "Probably thinks I'll whisk you off your feet." He joked. "Yea, like that would happen. Oh, Itachi this is Naruto Uzumaki my best friend." Hinata said.

"Yea, I know him my younger brother's best friend. I just wonder what you are doing here dancing with his best friend?" itachi said. "Oh, Itachi-san, we're best friends also! I haven't seen him in years!" Hinata said holding on to Naruto.

"Hinata! We should be going it's running late! Neji and I are going now it's about midnight. See you guys some other time." tenten said waving bye. "Midnight!" Hinata screeched. "You guys need a ride home?" Itachi offered.

"I got a ride see you later hinata." Naruto said waving good bye. Itachi said, "Guess it's just you and me." Hinata felt uneasy all of a sudden. " Come on hinata-chan let's go." Itachi said. He put his hands around her shoulders guiding her to his car. "Umm..Alright." She said unable to say anything else.

* * *

Home..

He had just came home from visiting Sakura and it was 10pm. He was waiting for his soon-to-be wife to come home normally she arrives at ten but why was she late?

2 hours later

The door opened, "Hey!" "Where have you been!" Sasuke said worried and upset. "I just lost track of time Sasuke-kun. I'm truly sorry and also I met your brother there!" "My brother? What did he say?" Sasuke said narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing, he just dropped me home. He said that I was a good wife for you but, said there is possibly someone better for you and me." Hinata said confused.

"Stupid brother has no idea what he is talking about. You're the only one for me." sasuke said kissing her forehead. Hinata blushed and said, "Oh, Sasuke-kun."

Next Day

"this is your favorite spot isn't it?" Sakura said peering at Naruto. Naruto turned and said, "Sakura-chan, what are you doing here?" sakura shrugged, "Nothing really just walking and saw you here. So, how was the club yesterday did I miss anything?"

"Not really." Naruto said. "Sasuke came over my house yesterday." sakura revealed. "really?" Naruto asked. "Yea, he just wanted to talk. He's getting a little upset that you are hanging out with his wife-to-be more than he is." sakura said.

"She lives with him. I'm sure they spend more time together." Naruto said. "Actually, lately they haven't even had meals together. Maybe you should try to back off. I mean they are married do you really want to get on Sasuke's bad side?" sakura suggested.

"No, I don't want to get on his bad side. It's true they are the ones getting married but, I just can't stay away." Naruto said. "What are you saying?" sakura said gazing at him.

Naruto looked at the river and said, "I think I might like her." "You think? Are you or are you not in love with hinata hyuuga?" sakura questioned. The blonde looked into her jade eyes and said, "Truthfully, I don't know anymore but, I know one thing for sure..I care about her and will do anything to protect her and her happiness."

Sakura put her hair and said, "You are still clueless as you were back then aren't you?" Naruto said, "Clueless about what?" "Never mind." sakura said.

* * *

Sasuke & Hinata

"All the inviations are sent but, since we don't have anymore invitation I was wondering can we invite Naruto?" Hinata asked. "No." Sasuke flatly said.

"What do you mean we can't invite him!?" Hinata angrily said, while glaring at him. Sasuke sighed, "We shouldn't invite him because we are no longer best friends." "who cares! I still want him there at our wedding! He is my best friend!" "Are you sure he's just your best friend?" Sasuke yelled and glared right back at her.

* * *

Preview for Chapter Eight-

"what do you mean?" Hinata said.

"I'm talking about who have you been hanging out for the past three weeks! You have spent more time with him than me and I live with you!" Sasuke yelled.

"You think I don't love you anymore is that it?" Hinata said angrily.

"No, I know you still have feelings for that dobe. I won't have him steal you away from me!" Sasuke said defiantly.

"did you have another fight with her again?" Sakura sighed.

"Yes, we had another fight." Sasuke answered.

"What was it about this time?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing important but, I'm glad you're here so I can talk to someone."

"I'll always be there for you." Sakura said smiling.

Please Review! Narutofan462 love you all xoxo


	8. Arguing

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto!

Author's note- Happy New year everyone! Here's another update from me! Please Review!! I'll be busy for a while so no updates for a while.. Sorry! Narutofan462

* * *

"What do you mean?" Hinata said. "I'm talking about who you have been hanging out for the past three weeks! You have spent more time with him than me and I live you with!" Sasuke angrily yelled. "That's because I haven't seen him in years we've been over this Sasuke! Why are so jealous?"

"Who says I'm jealous!" Sasuke snapped. Hinata brushed her long blue hair and said, "sasuke, I love you. You don't have to feel nervous if I'm hanging out with other guys or Naruto." "I'm not worried that you will be unfaithful at all but, other guys will move in on you because you're so cute." Sasuke said blushing.

"ooh, sasuke-kun." Hinata said while holding onto him. "Don't worry Sasuke-kun, please don't. I hate it when we fight." hinata said lowering her eyes.

"Me too. I can't stand it because I care about you a lot." Sasuke said still blushing. "We're inviting Naruto though. We have too." Hinata said brushing him aside.

* * *

"What! Why are you so persistent about this?" Sasuke said annoyed. "Sasuke, stop this is getting out of hand. Is it you think I don't love you anymore? Is that it?" she said angrily.

His onyx eyes narrowed, "No, I know you still have feelings for that dobe! I won't have him steal you away from me!" Sasuke said defiantly. The aura of the room suddenly became unpleasant and hinata softly said, "If that's what you think then why are we even getting married."

Close to tears she ran into her room and locked herself inside. She couldn't believe that Sasuke still believed she had feelings for naruto. After all these years he still doubted her feelings for him?

_"You are certainly a good wife for my little brother but, I think there is someone better. Also you would do well with someone else." Itachi said. _

_Someone else? Who was he talking about? Naruto Uzumaki maybe? Nahh.__

* * *

_Naruto and Sakura  
"I still haven't got an invite for the wedding maybe she really doesn't like me at all." Naruto said while laying on the couch. "Shut up, she would never hate you." Sakura said while smacking him with a magazine.

"Ouch, sakura-chan you're always so cruel." Naruto commented. "You want some more?" Sakura said bringing another magazine his way. "no, no, I'm sorry Sakura-chan. By the way have you spoken to Sasuke are you guys friends?" Naruto asked.

"I hope so but, not best friends like first grade." sakura said. "I can't believe sweet sakura-chan was best friends with sasuke-teme back then." Sakura chuckled, "Sometimes I look back and wonder how it ever turned that way. We are so different and he is getting married to the girl of his dreams I'm sure."

* * *

_Flashback  
"Here's our new student Uchiha Sasuke." The teacher announced. Several girls were whispering, "He's so cute." Sakura, however wasn't impressed at all by his good looks at all. _

He was always alone at recess and Sakura felt sorta bad for him. She brought her lunch and sat with him when he said, "What are you doing here pinkie?" Sakura tried to put a smile on and said, "I noticed you were alone so I decided to sit with you."

"Did I ask you to sit next to me I don't think so! You shouldn't do things without people asking you to do so. You are such a stupid girl." sasuke remarked. "Fine, I'll leave then. I thought of helping you but, if you could care less I'm leaving!" Sakura yelled out.

* * *

Next day..  
"Can I sit with you?" A voice called from the side. The pink-haired girl turned around to see Sasuke, "Sure." Sasuke said, "I'm really sorry for insulting you yesterday. It's just I've been through a divorce recently and I'm very moody. I'm so sorry sakura can we be friends?" 

Sakura looked at him and shook her head, "Nope." "But sakura!" Sasuke insisted. "Not friends, best friends." sakura smiled. Sasuke grinned as well and they spent the entire lunch talking. The rest was history they became the best of friends..

"Why did you guys stop being best friends?" Naruto asked. "I don't know myself it started in high school. He just stopped talking to me and became popular. Then the whole thing with Hinata happened. I have no idea how you and sasuke are friends truthfully. You guys are so opposite." Sakura said.

"Well, we aren't friends anymore. We stopped being friends the moment he started going after Hinata." Naruto said narrowing his blue eyes. "Ooh, naruto." Sakura sighed.

* * *

Hinata and Sasuke..  
She opened a box filled with old pictures, yearsbooks, and memories most of all. She opened her high school senior yearbook and looked at the photos from senior prom.

Sasuke and her won prom queen and king. She observed the photos and she couldn't find Naruto in any of these pictures.. That can't be right he loves being in photos.. Unless he didn't attend..

Her eyes lowered and sighed. She remembered the days when she could barely look Naruto in the face without stammering somehow. She really was in love with him but, he never even looked her way.

She had to move on somehow otherwise she would be miserable. That's when sasuke had won her over and became the ideal boyfriend for her. She instantly fell for him and forgot all about naruto and her love for him.

A knock came to her door, "Hinata, may I come in." Hinata flatly said, "No, I don't want to speak with you." "Hinata, please let me come in. I'm sorry for fighting with you like this." Sasuke pleaded.

Hinata reluctantly unlocked the door letting him in. He noticed her puffy red eyes probably from crying. True, they haven't fought in the longest time.. He sat next to her on the bed and he held her hand. She just sadly looked at him and whispered, "Sasuke, what's happening to us?"

* * *

Three Days later  
"I got it." Naruto said talking to sakura on the phone. "Got what?" Sakura inquired. "The invitation to their wedding. So, it's pretty soon isn't it." Naruto said. "Yea, I have to go shopping with Hinata soon since I'm one of her bridesmaids." Sakura said.

"I wonder who Sasuke's best man is?" Naruto asked. "Probably his brother. Not that he wants him to be. He has an awful relationship with his brother, remember?" sakura reminded him. "Yea, I remember. He was five years older than us right?" Naruto asked. RING RING! "Oh, that's my phone one second Naruto." Sakura said while searching for her cell in her purse. "Hello? Sasuke! What!? Again! Right Now? Okay, see you in 15 minutes." sakura said.

"Sasuke called you? Why?" Naruto said confused. "I'm not quite sure either. You might want to give Hinata a call. She could use her best friend at a time like this." Sakura cryptically said.

"What?" Naruto said confused. "Bye, Naruto!" Sakura said waving. Call Hinata but why? Naruto took his cell phone out.. well might, as well.. "Hello Hinata?" Naruto said.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke  
Sakura entered the Starbucks and said, "So, what exactly happened? Did you have another fight with her again?" Sasuke looked up at her and said, "Yes, we did have another fight." "What was it about this time?" Sakura sighed.

"Nothing really." He examined the pink-haired girl that used to be his best friends and said, "Do you remember we used to be best friends? It's strange that you came to help me after how our friendship ended." Sakura looked at him and said, "What are friends for anyways? Anyway, I forgive you. We were in high school people make a lot of stupid decisions."

Sasuke looked into her jade eyes and said, "sakura, I'm really grateful. I have someone to talk to about my problems. That must not be that exciting to you." Sakura chuckled, "On the contrary, I like helping you. I'll always be there for you." She said smiling.

* * *

Hinata in the bridal shop  
"Does this look bad naruto?" Hinata asked timidly. She was trying on wedding dresses, picking the best one of course. Lately, Sasuke and her haven't been getting along so, she thought Naruto could help her.

"Naruto, doesn this look bad?" Hinata asked once more. Naruto, who was speechless, shook his head, "No, it looks amazing hinata!" Hinata blushed she could see the way he was looking at her, barely blinking.

Naruto gazed at her did her hair seem shiner and longer? Was she always this tall? Her features seemed more defined and to put in one word she looked hot. He had resisted the urge to just grab her and kiss her. She just looked so lovely and perfect.. If only it was their wedding not Sasuke's and her's.

Hinata looked at Naruto and asked, "Did you attend Senior Prom, Naruto?" "why do you ask?" Naruto seemed confused. "It's nothing really I was pouring through the yearbooks and couldn't find a single photo of you there. Which I find surprising since you love being in photos." Hinata said with disbelief.

"Actually, I didn't attend." Naruto revealed. "Why not?" Hinata said surprised.

"Because the girl I wanted to ask already had a partner." Naruto said looking straight into her silver eyes.

* * *

Preview for Chapter Nine-

"Sasuke, being together with you has been enjoyable but, I think you should try to fix things up with your soon-to-be wife." Sakura said truthfully. "But, how? I don't even know how to begin?" Sasuke said hoplessly.

"Sakura, I love Hinata." Naruto said. Sakura looked into his sky blue eyes and said, "Naruto, it's too late. You can't.. Hinata and Sasuke are getting married in four months and you can't change that." She started to tear a bit, "No matter how much you want too.."

Please Review! Narutofan462


	9. Three months until the wedding

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto!

Author's Note- Hey guys! Sorry, I haven't updated in a while! I've been quite busy! I promise I'll update one of my other stories! Hey, any of you guys play guitar hero? I'm finally on 8th set on Hard just one more song! And 7th set on Expert! Woot! Narutofan462

* * *

"What do you mean they haven't been getting along?" Neji Hyuuga asked his wife Tenten. "I met her one week ago and sasuke and her have been fighting. Also, rumor has it that they have been mostly arguing about Naruto and hinata hanging out together more than they hang out with each other."

"Naruto." Neji said calmy.

"Yea, you remember the guy that Hinata had been crushing on since grade school." tenten reminded. Neji looked out the window and said, "Yea, I remember.. The one guy that was so unpredictable.. I never quite understood what my cousin saw in him. Then sasuke suddenly made his move on her and she fell in love with him so quickly.. I was relieved."

"Relieved? Are you sure? I'm sure if you had it your way your cousin wouldn't be getting married at all." Tenten joked.

"do you think that seeing Naruto after so many years..she has…" Neji said. "Fallen in love with him all over again." Tenten said finishing his sentence. "Yea." Neji said looking into her eyes.

Tenten held leaned on Neji's shoulder and whispered, "You shouldn't worry so much about your cousin… She'll figure out things soon." "I hope so." Neji said quickly then kissed her lips.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura  
"don't you think you should be home rather than hanging out aimlessly with me?" Sakura asked. Sasuke had enjoyed spending time with Sakura for one month so far..

Things at home seemed so tense with the usual topic of Naruto Uzumaki being brought up in their household.

They have barely been speaking to each other… sasuke's onyx eyes gazed into Sakura's bright emerald eyes and smiled at her. "I probably should be home but, I can't stand those fights all the time. It seems like she has been busy shopping for wedding things with Naruto! How unbelievable is that!" Sasuke yelled.

Sakura sipped her iced tea and cocked her head and said, "Sasuke, that's not fair. You haven't been home half the time who else is she supposed to shop with for wedding things? Also I've been with you constantly so she can't exactly call me up."

"I know, I know." Sasuke said looking at her. "Sasuke, being together with you has been enjoyable but, I think you should try to fix things up with your soon-to-be wife." Sakura said truthfully. "But, how? I don't even know how to begin?" Sasuke said.

Sakura looked over at him, "Sasuke, you have to try. After all why did you want to get married to her in the first place?" Sasuke looked at her and said, "Well, she was very different from most of the girls in high school. She was shy, timid and mysterious. When I got to know her I realized she was quite charming, smart, and outgoing. We had some things in common as well and she makes me happy."

"See? You really love her otherwise you wouldn't have wanted to get married to her." Sakura pointed out.

"Yea." Sasuke said. "Who proposed and where?" Sakura asked sipping more iced tea. Sasuke smiled reminiscing, "I did when we were living in Florida. In Orlando in Magic Kingdom."

* * *

_Flashback  
Hinata said, "Come on sasuke! The firework show is going to start soon." They were standing right in front of Cinderella's Castle as the fireworks began to illuminate the sky. _

"Look at the fireworks Sasuke! Isn't it incredible?" Hinata said. "Yea, it is." Sasuke said not tearing his gaze away from her face. "I need to ask you something." Sasuke said.

Hinata turned to sasuke with her blue hair flowing in the wind, "what is it Sasuke?" He knelt down and Hinata gasped, "Ooh, Sasuke." 

_Sasuke looked into her silver eyes, "Hinata, being together with you for the last couple of years have been indescribable. I want to be with you for the rest of my life." He opened the little ring box revealing a beautiful silver rock. _

"Hinata, will you be my wife?" Sasuke proposed. Hinata looked down at Sasuke and said, "Yes! Of course!! I would love to be your wife." They kissed at once as the fireworks continued to illuminate the sky. 

"That's such a beautiful story. So romantic also.. In front of the castle in the evening during the fireworks." Sakura complimented. "Yea, I thought so too. I planned it all out. I was so happy when she said yes."

"See you do care for her. So please, go try to work things out with her…For me?" Sakura pouted. "Okay, for you." Sasuke said. As she watched him leave she whispered, "Sasuke, you really her don't you?"

* * *

Hinata's house

Sasuke was not home again.. _**what do you expect you two have been bickering every chance you get.**_Hinata was busy making some lunch hoping that he would be back.. The door opened and there in front of her was her soon-to-be husband.

She looked over at him and grinned. She had forgotten how handsome he was and how sweet he truly was.Only to me. She reminded herself. She smiled at him and said, "Hey stranger." Sasuke looked over at her and said, "Hey, you making lunch?"

"Yea, decided to whip up something before I get lazy." Hinata said. Sasuke said, "Hinata, listen...I'm really sorry for making you upset. If you want to invite your old friend to the wedding.. it shouldn't matter to me. I get really jealous, I'm sorry. I just think that you'll choose Naruto over me since, you guys have more in common and have history together more than we do."

Hinata came closer to him and whispered, "Sasuke, didn't I tell you there is nothing to be jealous about? I love you. After all didn't I accept your proposal?"

Sasuke stroked her blue hair and hugged her, "Yes, I know. This won't happen again. I promise." Hinata kissed him lightly and said, "Good, now come on we have tons to do for the wedding."

* * *

Naruto was roaming aimlessly around the park when a voice said, "You haven't changed a bit Naruto."

Naruto turned to see a familiar face and pointed, "Ehh! Shikamaru, what are you doing here?" Shikamaru sighed, "Why do think I'm here? Sasuke and Hinata's wedding remember? You did get an invite didn't you?" Naruto nodded, "Yea, I did but isn't that a bit far off?"

"Far off?" Ino said, coming towards them."Naruto, their wedding is in just three months how is that far off?" "EHH!!! Three months!?" Naruto said surprised.

Shikamaru said, "So loud can you quiet down a bit naruto?" Ino grinned, "Well we're all getting together at Hinata's place later tonight at 8pm you coming right, Naruto?"

"Yea, I think so. See you guys then." Naruto waved good-bye to them. As they walked off Naruto pondered _**Hinata and Sasuke's party.**_

* * *

The Party

Naruto rang Sakura's doorbell. She opened the door and said, "Oh hey, naruto just on time to pick me up." Naruto said, "Wow, Sakura-chan you look amazing." Sakura grinned, "Oh thanks, you look great too." Sakura was wearing a short green dress with silver earrings. Her hair was curled slightly..

As he drove he said, "So, they worked everything out?" Sakura nodded, "Yea, I'm glad." "Well that's good if they got married and weren't happy that wouldn't be good." Naruto said. "Naruto.." Sakura said looking at him. "Here we are." Naruto said seeing hinata's big house.

They walked in together when a voice said, "Sakura! I didn't know you and Naruto were dating!" As the couple spun around Sakura rolled her eyes it was her friend Ino,

"Ino, as if Naruto and I are still best friends." Ino said, "Sure, Sure.." "Hey Naruto, Sakura! I'm so glad you made it!" Hinata said beaming at them.

She wore a blue dress and had her hair straightened. Sasuke came right beside her and said, "Hey guys." Naruto and sakura said at once, "Hey." Sakura said, "So three more months till the big day. You excited Hinata?"

Hinata nodded, "Of course, I am. Sasuke is the most amazing guy I've ever met. I'm so thankful I have him." Sasuke shook his head, "No, I'm so thankful to have you in my life."

* * *

Naruto said, "I'm going to get some air." He went to the balcony while drinking his margarita and sighed. _**why am i feeling like this? I shouldn't feel upset that hinata fixed things with sasuke! I should be happy now, she'll be happy with the guy she is going to marry.**_

"You haven't changed a bit have you."A voice called out. Naruto turned to see Neji Hyuuga and his wife Tenten. "Hey Naruto! Long time no see!" Tenten chimed.

Neji said, "So, you actually got invited after all I heard rumors you weren't invited. I got worried.. since my cousin and you were the best of friends in grade school till high school." "I'm invited don't worry Neji." Naruto said.

Tenten said, "I'm going to get a drink you guys talk." "So, I heard you guys have become friends again true?"

Neji asked. "Yea, that's true." Naruto said sipping his drink. "Let me ask you one more thing Uzumaki.. Are you in love with my cousin?" Neji said sternly. Naruto gazed into those gray eyes and without thinking said, "No."

"Good, because Hinata is happy with the guy she is with now. I don't want you messing that up. She is happy for once." Neji pointed out.

"What do you mean? She was quite happy in grade school till high school as my best friend." Naruto angrily said. "You dense idiot." Neji said while leaving.

* * *

"What did you do now?" Sakura complained. "Sakura-chan, please believe me i didn't do anything!" Naruto pleaded. Sakura sighed, "Naruto, you drive me crazy." Naruto grinned dumbly as sakura pulled him outside.

Outside

The two of them are walking side by side. "Something is on your mind, I can tell. Tell me." Sakura pleaded. Naruto's blue eyes locked with her emerald ones and he said, "I think I just realized something."

"What would that be?" Sakura said curiously. Naruto looked to the sky and said, "Hinata is getting married in a matter of three months." "Did you just realize that!?" Sakura screeched.

The Party

"Sasuke-kun, did you see where Naruto and Sakura went?" Hinata asked. "No, last I saw that idiot he was talking to Neji and Tenten." Sasuke said. "Do you think he left already? I hope not." Hinata said sadly.

Without another word she rushed to find her cousin, "Neji-san, where did naruto go?" Neji looked at hinata and said, "Out to get some air..I suppose." "Did you say anything mean to him?" Hinata said sternly. "No, I didn't." Neji said.

Hinata sighed and tried to make her way out the door.

* * *

Outside 

The memories of him and Hinata together recently and also, throughout time seemed to stay in his mind..

_"Naruto, seriously how dense can you be?" _the moment in junior year replayed in his mind when Hinata was happy that he asked her a question about junior prom.. he asked her to ask sakura for him.. what a fool he was.. She had liked him and he ruined it and pushed her to sasuke.

It was too late now, she would soon be Sasuke's bride in three months.. "Naruto, what is it?" Sakura said looking concerned. "

Sakura, I love Hinata." Naruto said seriously. Sakura looked in his sky blue eyes and said, "Naruto, it's too late you can't. Hinata and Sasuke are getting married in three months and you can't change that."

She started to tear up and said, "No matter how much you want to."

"S-Sakura-chan." Naruto said putting his arms around her.

* * *

Hinataa

She managed to get out and ran quickly and caught the sight of Sakura's pink hair. She paused and looked at them.

"Sakura-chan, don't worry I'll always be there for you." Naruto said, holding her closer. Sakura held on to him tightly.

Tears began to slide down her face_**.. why am i crying.. naruto has always liked sakura even in middle school he claimed they would be married eventually..**_

She walked back to the house and Sasuke saw her crying and immediately went to her and asked, "Hinata-chan, what's wrong?"

"I don't know." She choked out.

* * *

Preview for the next chapter-

"So, I wanted to say Congrats." Hinata said weakly. "Congrats? For what?" Sakura said confused. "On getting a boyfriend. Naruto right?" Hinata said. "What? Naruto isn't my boyfriend." Sakura said. "I saw you guys the other day after my party. Holding hands and arms around each other. don't lie." Hinata said, narrowing her eyes.

Please Review

Narutofan462


	10. Fake Dating? Say what!

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto! If I did, Sasuke would be dead already.

Author's note- Kneels down with her hands pressed together I'm sooo sorry! I'm been very very busy lately! Also, inspiration has been harder and harder to come by! Please forgive me!! I promise, I'll be better at updating more frequently! I plan on finishing two of my stories soon. I am thinking to possibly stop writing once the school year begins again. Maybe! But, if I do not quit updates will not be so frequent in the next school year since I'll be in college.

* * *

The sky grew dark and it began to thunder. It was raining.."Sakura-chan, why didn't you tell me before?" Naruto questioned. "Why!? Because I know the reality here! Sasuke and Hinata are getting married in three months and nothing is going to change that." She said, harshly. "But." Naruto interrupted.

Sakura angrily said, "No! No, buts! Naruto this is the reality of things. We can't change anything. They are finally happy together maybe we should let them be happy..even if it costs our own happiness." Naruto observed her shaky frame and the tears coming down her face. "Sakura-chan." He whispered. As the rain continued to pour on the two of them the past seemed to be stuck in Naruto's mind.

"W-Why didn't you stop me?" Naruto stuttered. Sakura turned to him and said, "stop you from what?" Naruto angrily said, "From making the biggest mistake of my life." His blue eyes lowered and she just looked at him and said, "I tried, many times. You never listened to me..and by then it was too late."

Sakura began to walk back to her house..she stopped and looked back at naruto's saddened face and said, "You wasted too much time Naruto, and now you're paying the price." Sakura said. She stalked off with that note..

Naruto watched her walk away and looked up at the sky and couldn't help but think.. _is it really too late? Did I waste too much of my time??_

* * *

Hinata and Sasuke

"Good-bye, thank you for coming." Sasuke sincerely said, while the last guests left. As he shut the door he went upstairs to hinata and asked, "What happened?" Hinata wasn't crying anymore but, she was sad. She simply looked into his eyes and said, "I saw Naruto and Sakura..they were holding each other and Naruto said he'd always be there for her." Sasuke said, "Sakura, never told me she liked naruto at all."

"Sasuke, I just want to be alone for a while." Hinata said while she went into her room. Sasuke's mind couldn't register what he had just heard... Sakura likes Naruto? Naruto! of all the people, who is one of the most dense guys, very loud and silly. He tried to remember what Sakura told him about that guy she liked.. "_Unrequited love." "Sasuke asked, "So who's the guy? Do I know him was he in our class?" _

_She just smiled, "Yea, you know him. He's a bit stubborn, over-confident, good looking of course, and has a sense of style.""Have you even told him you like him? Are you guys even friends?" Sasuke said concerned. " We're friends but that's it." _

_Sakura sadly said. "If you never him he'll never know your feelings." sasuke said truthfully.Sakura said, "I know the answer I will receive. He already has someone else.""Ooh, then it looks like you've chosen the worst kind of love haruno. Find a new guy and forget him." sasuke said._

"_I can't seem to get him out of my mind. I've tried dating other guys. So, I guess I'll do my best to be noticed by him." Sakura said looking at him._

He tried thinking Naruto wasn't any of those things.. and anyway, Naruto had no one else.. His onyx eyes narrowed he would ask Haruno tomorrow about the new guy in her life.

* * *

Three days later

"Sakura-san, may I meet with you for lunch at 12?" Hinata asked on the phone. "Sure, see you in an hour." Sakura cheerfully said. Hinata needed to find out the truth..were they really together or had she heard wrong.. _why do you care anyway? You just stopped fighting with your fiancee.. Sasuke-kun. _

**3 hours later**

"Hey, Hinata! I'm so sorry I ran off without telling you!" Sakura apologized. Hinata said, "It's alright, come on let's go inside." Sakura followed her in the restaurant and Hinata was going to get the answers she wanted whether they were the one she wanted to get or not.

"So, you excited for your big day?" Sakura asked. Hinata blushed nervously and said, "Yes, I'm quite excited." "What would you like?" The waiter asked. "Two cokes please." Sakura ordered for them. The waiter left and hinata weakly said, "So, I wanted to meet you to say Congrats."

Sakura confused said, "Congrats? For what?" Hinata looked straight into her jade eyes and said, "On getting a boyfriend. Naruto right?" "What!? Naruto isn't my boyfriend!" Sakura yelled. "I saw you guys the other day after my party. Holding hands and arms around each other. Don't lie." Hinata said, narrowing her eyes.

_Oh crap, Hinata saw us.. she thinks naruto and I are together.. but, wait why should she care? She has Sasuke. Better just go with it. I'll have to call naruto later and tell him._ Sakura pondered. Sakura's emerald eyes fell and she said, "Okay, you're right. After your party I just realized that Naruto is the perfect guy for me. We shared a moment there together in the rain. We kissed." "You and Naruto! I can't believe it. I wouldn't believe in a million years you'd fall in love with the one guy you hated." Hinata said with disbelief.

"Here are your two cokes. I'll give you guys a couple more minutes." the waiter said. "So, you guys are together now?" Hinata asked peering at her. Sakura said, "Of course, after the party we decided we would go out." "Well, I guess it was always bound to happen since you guys were friends." Hinata said. "Well, you have a guy yourself Sasuke you were never friends with him." Sakura noted.

"That was different though. Sasuke was just perfect for me." Hinata said.

* * *

At Naruto's house

_Sakura-chan was right, i wasted too much time in the past and now i'm paying the price._Suddenly his phone vibrated.. He read the text message We're dating okay? just go with it for now i'll explain later promise! sakura "EHH!" Naruto screamed. Was it joy or confusion that came over him. The doorbell rang..

Naruto opened the door to see his ex-best friend staring back at him. "What are you doing here?" Naruto asked. "Just visiting a friend got a problem with that?" Sasuke said. "Umm, yea because we're not friends anymore." Naruto said annoyed. Sasuke came in and said, "Actually, I need to ask you an important question." "What is it now?" Naruto said.

"This is serious Naruto can you please answer me truthfully." Sasuke said staring into his blue eyes. "What is it then?" Naruto said curiously. "Are you going out with Sakura Haruno?" Sasuke said with eyes locked with his. The first question that arose in his mind is _Why does it matter? _

Naruto looked dead into the raven-haired eyes and said, "Yes, why?" Sasuke's onyx eyes lowered and pushed past him and muttered, "Thanks for your time." "EHH! Wait sasuke! What's wrong!" Naruto yelled, running after him. The blonde caught up with him and asked, "What is up with you? So, what if Sakura and I are going out?" "It's nothing, you idiot." Sasuke said, trying to escape once more. As he quickly left Naruto wondered _Do you like her? _

Sakura and Hinata

"Well thanks for meeting me for lunch. I'll see you later!" Hinata waved and headed for the parking lot. The pink-haired lady couldn't help but, wonder why.. Why did I lie about Naruto and I to her?

She got her cell phone out and called Naruto. "Meet me at the river in 20 minutes." Sakura sharply said.

The River..

"You're late, as usual." Sakura remarked. He looked at his best friend whose hair was blowing in the wind. "Sorry, Sakura-chan." Naruto said. "Anyway, I was thinking if Sasuke and Hinata believed we were going out.. Maybe we would find their true feelings." Sakura said cocking her head to the side thinking. "Their true feelings?" Naruto said, confused.

Sakura looked straight at him and nodded, "Yea, if they are jealous that we are dating that means Hinata still has feelings for you and sasuke possibly has feelings for me." Naruto taken aback by what she said yelled, "What! But, I thought you said that..." Then he began mumbling incoherent words... "Yes, I did say before.. that it is too late we should just try to move on.. but, we can't can we.. aren't we just love sick fools? Holding onto the past.. I wish I didn't feel this way at all Naruto." She began crying.

"Sakura-chan.." He said, while putting his arms around her. "I understand Sakura-chan." He gently said as he stroked her hair. She dried her tears and said, "We are going out as of now.. Alright, Naruto-kun?" She winked. Naruto smiled, "Alright, Sakura-chan." "thanks for comforting me." She said, as she leaned down and kissed him on his lips lightly.

Realizing what she did, she pushed him away at once. "Sorry, I have to go! I had no idea what I was thinking! Just forget about it!" Sakura yelled while, running off.

"Sakura-chan!!" Naruto called out. She reached her house and went to the bathroom. Trying to get rid of the feeling of naruto's lips on hers. No matter how much she washed her lips she could felt the burning sensation of his lips on hers. _What did this mean? _Her emerald eyes lowered.

* * *

Hinata's house

"_Okay, you're right. After your party I just realized that Naruto is the perfect guy for me. We shared a moment there together in the rain. We kissed." Sakura said. _

That line seemed to playback in Hinata's mind over and over. She just couldn't believe it.. Sakura and Naruto together? In high school they even won the most unlikely couple. Naruto was really made about that at the time.. But, why be shocked naruto has been courting her since they were middle school..

"Hinata, we need go pick out which flowers we want for the wedding." Sasuke said. She turned to see the raven-haired who won her heart in high school. The one who made her feel special. The one who gave the most romantic marriage proposal possible.. The one that was always there for her and cared for her.. the one who would be the most excellent husband.

"Hinata-chan?" Sasuke said, looking at her confused look on her face. "It's nothing Sasuke." Hinata chirped. She kissed him lightly on the lips and said, "Let's start.. flowers was it?" As they browsed the catalog with different flowers on them.

_I'm with sasuke now, I shouldn't try to confuse the past with the present.. I loved Naruto, i decided to move on.. and Naruto has moved on to Sakura.._

**"**Sasuke, I love you very much." Hinata said, looking into his onyx eyes. "I love you too, Hinata." Sasuke said, pulling a strand of her blue hair away from her face. He kissed her lightly and she sighed, "Sasuke-kun."

Fake Dating begin..

"So, what do we do to act more like a couple?" Naruto asked Sakura on the phone. "Hmm, I don't know. Most couples are always together, go on dates, kiss each other and fight constantly." "i don't know about you but, that already sounds like we are a couple.. because if you count the prom back then that was a date and we just kissed yesterday.. and we are always together mostly." Naruto said. "I guess we are already like one ehh.. maybe it will be no shock at all to sasuke and hinata that we are a couple." Sakura sighed.

"Want to go out to eat for dinner?" Naruto asked. "As a date?" Sakura asked. "Fake date but, whatever. yea." Naruto explained. "Well, see you later then, Naruto." Sakura said. "See you tonight love you Sakura-chan." Naruto replied. She put the phone down and could feel her cheeks heating up. _why am i getting so nervous? it's so normal, he practically confessed his undying love for me everyday in high school. I never threw me off this much.. so why?_

Later that evening

"Sakura-chan, you look pretty as always." Naruto complimented. "thanks, naruto." Sakura smiled. "So, three more months huh?" Naruto sighed. Sakura looked puzzled _3 more months? of what? _"What's wrong Sakura-chan? You look upset." Naruto observed. "Ehh, it's nothing to worry about." Sakura replied. "Don't worry Sakura-chan, we'll win them back before their wedding." Naruto said, while eating his pizza.

Her jade eyes widened.. _ooh, three months till their wedding.. right.. _"Naruto, what if we can't stop it? If they really want to be together. I think we shouldn't prevent them from having some happiness." Sakura said. the blonde turned to her, "If we can't, we let them be. Everything happens for a reason." Naruto said. Sakura didn't want to make naruto unhappy it was strange to see him without a grin upon his face.

She said, "How about we go bowling?" "Bowling?" Naruto asked. "Mhmm, or are you scared you're going to get beat?" Sakura challenged. Naruto stood up and said, "No way am I losing to you Sakura-chan!" Sakura grinned, "It's a bet then! If I win you have to talk to hinata first before I speak to sasuke but, if you win I must speak to sasuke first and make my move."

"It's on, Sakura." Naruto said, looking her straight in the eye.

Somehow she enjoyed these times with Naruto Uzumaki.

Maybe it wouldn't be the end of the world

if sasuke wasn't by her side..just maybe

* * *

Bowling

"Two please!" Sakura asked. "Come on sakura-chan, you ready to lose!" Naruto said. "Take that back you baka! I'll be wiping the floor with you!" Sakura said, while hitting him. "What Lane naruto?" Sakura asked. "Lane 7. Come on!" He said, while hugging sakura tightely.

Onyx and silver eyes seemed to follow the pair of them to Lane Seven. Hinata asked, "Sasuke-kun, should we go.." "No, they obviously haven't noticed us yet. Wait till, they notice us alright?" Sasuke said interrupting her.

Meanwhile on Lane Seven

"Naruto, you absolutely have no skills in bowling. Is this your 4th gutter ball in a row?" Sakura teased. "Hey, quit it. You were distracting me!" Naruto protested. "With what? My good looks?" Sakura joked. "Yes, I couldn't take my eyes off you." Naruto said, holding her close.

Sakura couldn't tell if he was just playing a joke or being serious. Her face flushed nonetheless. "SAKURA-CHAN!!" A loud voice called to her. She turned to the blonde and he just grinned, "Were you thinking dirty thoughts, Sakura-chan?" "What!" Sakura yelled. "Sakura-chan has a dirty mind." Naruto joked. "I do not!" Sakura fumed.

"Really, then why were you turning red?" Naruto smiled. "B-Because! Oh, just forget it!" Sakura complained. Sakura grabbed a bowling ball and tried to decide where to throw it so it would be centered. There.. Just right. Ready to throw her gaze fell on a certain raven-haired with onyx eyes. Astonished she dropped the bowling ball which, fell on her foot.

Which led to a...

"AHHHHHHH!! OUCHHHHH!!" She screamed to the top of her lungs. _One thing was for sure Sasuke still made her weak to her knees. She was just nervous around naruto because he was always too close for comfort.. Plus, naruto is just my best friend. that kiss was nothing._

* * *

Preview for the next chapter:

"Sakura-chan, are you alright? I'll go call 911!" Naruto rushed outside to get a signal on his cell. "Sakura, what are you doing here?" Sasuke said, glowering at her. "Umm.. bowling?" Sakura suggested. Hinata couldn't help but, giggle. "No! I mean dropping the bowling ball on your foot you idiot!" Sasuke said. "Pure accident, thanks for caring about my well being, idiot." Sakura said, annoyed.

"I won the bet Naruto, but still I spoke to sasuke first." Sakura said, from her bed. "What did he say?" Naruto curiously asked. Her hurtful expression said it all. "Oh, sakura-chan." Naruto said.

Please Review! narutofan462

Thanks for all the reviews! I really do appreciate it!

hinataluvsnaruto  
musiclover123  
krazykoreangurl  
silver dragon15  
mlkoolc86  
Itachi-kunsOneTrueLove  
Dreamedsong  
Cardga50  
NaruHinaFan10  
demona013  
lil.ramen.lover


	11. The Hospital visit

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto! If I did, we wouldn't have so many fillers!

Author's Note- thanks to everyone who has reviewed! This story will most likely be finished in 3 or 4 more chapters! I'll also try to finish the sequel before summer i promise. It's almost may!! But, that means finals, blech.. enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Naruto immediately rushed to her side and asked, "Are you alright, Sakura-chan? I'll go call 911!" He went outside to get a signal on his cell. Hinata rushed over to lane seven with a couple of icepacks from the first aid station. "Here use these." Hinata offered. "thanks." Sakura said, still wincing in pain.

Sasuke walked over and asked, "What are you doing here, sakura?" "Umm..bowling?" Sakura suggested. Hinata couldn't help to giggle at her response. "No! I mean dropping the bowling ball on your foot you idiot!" Sasuke said. "Pure accident, thanks for caring about my well being you idiot!" Sakura said, annoyed.

Sakura averted her gaze from sasuke to see naruto rushing towards her. "Sakura-chan, there will be an ambulance here soon. A doctor can check your leg alright, sakura-chan?" Naruto told. "Mhmm." Sakura nodded. Naruto looked at the two people in front of them. Just realizing it was Sasuke Uchiha and his future-wife Hinata Hyuuga.

* * *

"Hey Naruto." Hinata said, smiling at him. "Hey, you guys bowling here too?" Naruto asked. "Mhmm." Hinata said. "Well, I'll go check if they are here yet one second sakura be right back." Naruto left with that note. Hinata said, "I'll go help naruto." She rushed off leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone.

"So, you with Naruto now?" Sasuke asked. "Yea, why? Got a problem with it?" Sakura challenged. "No, it's just I never pictured you guys together." Sasuke simply said. "Well you know what! No one ever pictured you getting married to hinata hyuuga!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke looked at the pink-haired girl and leaned towards her and said, "Don't tell me you're jealous."

Her emerald eyes widened. _no way! I'm not, I'm not jealous! _Before Sakura could spit out a witty comeback A voice said, "Sakura-chan! it's here let's go!" She turned to see the blonde guy, Naruto Uzumaki.

Suddenly, realizing she couldn't walk by herself naruto thought of an idea, "Jump on my back sakura." "WHAT!" Sakura yelled. "Come on, you can't walk and plus I doubt you weigh that much." Naruto added. "You bastard!" She punched him.

"Sakura-chan, that really hurtt!" Naruto complained. Sakura was give some crutches instead for the meantime. Without another single glance at Uchiha, Sasuke. They were on their way..

* * *

Hospital

"Nothing major happened, in your case. Count your blessings, most people end up with fractures. You just need to stay off your feet for a month or so." The doctor suggested. "Alright, thank you doctor!" Sakura brightened.

The doctor left leaving sakura alone with naruto. "Sakura-chan, what surprised you so much to drop the bowling ball on your foot?" Naruto asked. Sakura's gaze fell to the window and whispered, "Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto came closer to her and said, "You still are under his spell aren't you?" Sakura taken a back by how close he was backed up and said, "I guess so."

Silence filled the air when sakura finally spoke, "I won the bet naruto, but I spoke to sasuke first. " "What did he say?" Naruto asked. He gazed at the pink-haired beauty and saw her hurtful expression, which seemed to say it all. "Oh, Sakura-chan." Naruto said, holding her close.

"H-He doesn't care for me at all, why was I such a fool to believe that." She said. Naruto pulled a strand of her hair away from her face and said, "Don't worry about that bastard, He is a fool for refusing you."

"Really?" Sakura said, meeting the blonde's eyes. "Yes, of course. Sakura-chan, you are amazing. Smart, beautiful, fashionable, unique and funny. Who could deny that?" He said grinning.

She looked over at the blonde who always seemed to be there for her. She smiled and said, "hey naruto, look over there!" "What? Where!" Naruto said, looking about.

She kissed him on his cheek and whispered in his ear, "thank you for everything, Naruto."

* * *

Sasuke and Hinata

"Should we go check on Sakura-chan?" Hinata suggested. The raven-haired said, "I think Naruto can take care of it. After all they are dating aren't they?" "Yes, they started dating last week." Hinata said.

Sasuke's mind couldn't register this.. Sakura and Naruto? She despised him throughout middle school and was only his friend in high school for that matter. Seeing them together laughing, having fun together maybe, they were a perfect match it's just no one could see this one coming.

"Sasuke-kun, you should go check on Sakura-chan. I know you're worried about her. I can see it in your eyes. Quit being stubborn and see her." Hinata insisted. "Fine, I'll go only because of you though." Sasuke said, holding her. Hinata waved good-bye and took a taxi home.

* * *

The Hospital

"Which room is Sakura Haruno in?" Sasuke asked, the nurse at the front desk. "Room 103." She said, without looking up. She looked up to see who asked her that question but, it was too late sasuke was already halfway down the hallway.

Room 30..Room 31.. this is going to be a long walk isn't it? Sasuke thought

Back to Room 103 Sakura and Naruto

"Aww, Sakura-chan, you're being too nice. I didn't do anything." Naruto said, turning red. "No, you did do something naruto. You were always there for me." Sakura said, beaming at him. "Well, that's what friends are for, I suppose." Naruto said.

"Maybe we should quit this charade." Sakura said, looking at the floor. "What?" Naruto said, confused. "It's obvious, Naruto. Sasuke and Hinata are really in love with each other. I mean we were fools thinking we could get them jealous and come back to us." Sakura said, half-crying. "Sakura-chan, you need to give your plan some time. I know it'll work, you're very smart." Naruto said, holding her hand.

"Oh, Naruto sometimes I feel like all hope is gone without a trace. I miss the old days." She said, looking into his blue eyes. "The old days." Naruto repeated.

"Yes, the old days where we complained about too much homework, what we were going to do for the weekend, whose house would be for our usual movie nights and how would we convince the teacher to make us a group of three instead of two because otherwise you'd have to choose. Those days, where things were so simple." Sakura said, reminiscing.

"The past was a blast." Naruto said, agreeing. Sakura's eyes lowered and whispered, "Too bad we can never go back." Their eyes met and Naruto reached out and caught a strand of her pink hair when a voice said, "Sakura!" Their heads turned to see the oh-so-famous Uchiha glare. Naruto backed away at once and Sakura's face flushed.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" She said, trying to act causal. The raven-haired looked at Naruto and then back at Sakura and said, "Naruto, would you mind I need to talk to sakura privately." Naruto shrugged, "Sure, I'll go try to find some food." With that note, he left the room leaving the two of them, alone.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke Room 103 Time 5pm

Her emerald eyes searched his onyx ones for an answer. Why had he come here? Also, without hinata.. but, why? "Tell me, why have you come here Sasuke?" Sakura said, confused by his actions.

Sasuke sat on the chair beside her and said, "I came, simply because one of my friends were hurt. I can't even come and check up on her?" Her eyes widened a simple, straight out answer.

She said, "Then, why isn't hinata here? We're friends also, is she busy?" "We were going to take turns visiting you because she had an urgent call from work. Otherwise, she would've been here instead of me right now."

"Oh." She said. "Are you disappointed, that I'm here instead of Hinata?" Sasuke asked. "No, it's not that at all." Sakura flatly said. Sasuke went over to close the curtains and asked, "I just wanted to know why did you go out with Naruto?"

Taken aback by the question she said, "What does it concern you with? I went out with him because he likes me also."

* * *

"Was he the guy that was you unrequited love?" Sasuke said, looking at her closely. "What?" She said, confused. "Your unrequited love before you spoke to me about it. A guy that you were friends with, stubborn, has good style, over-confident, and good looking. The one that has someone else." Sasuke recited from memory.

She didn't say a word. "Naruto, though he doesn't have anyone else. I don't know what you're talking about." Sasuke said, pondering.

Sakura couldn't believe how dense he was being. Could he simply not realize I liked him? Or was I not even a possibility in his mind.

She had enough! All these lies, deception she had enough of it. If she never told him her true feelings he'd be in the dark forever. "Sakura, are you listening?" Sasuke said, looking at her closely once more.

She flushed at the closeness on their faces.

Without giving it a second thought, she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and kissed his lips.

* * *

Preview for the next chapter-

"Sakura-chan, what happened? Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing, he left." Sakura said, with tears in her eyes.

He sat beside her and stroked her hair, "Sakura-chan."

"Naruto, why is love so painful?" She cried in his arms.

"Sasuke, you're back. Is Sakura alright?" Hinata asked.

"She's fine, let's get back to the wedding preparations." Sasuke said.

"Naruto, why have you called me here? There are only two months left till my wedding." Hinata said.

"I know, Hinata. It's just.." Naruto said, turning red.

"Naruto, what is it?" Hinata said.

"I love you, Hinata." Naruto said, looking straight at her.

"You, w-what?" Hinata said, unable to digest the information.

Please Review! Narutofan462


	12. The Shocking Confession

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto! If I did, I would have Sakura be with itachi! Hee hee

Author's Note- Here's another update for you guys! You'll see another update coming your way soon… love you guys! Please review, I'll update much quicker I promise! Ps. David Archuleta should have won american idol season 7.

* * *

_Without giving it a second thought, she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and kissed his lips._

30 minutes later

The door swung open with the voice of the blonde filling the room, "Sakura-chan, I bought your favorite sweet..Pocky!" Instead of seeing her beaming smile, he saw her usual shining emerald eyes dulled. Her hair looked a mess and tear stains were still on her face.

"Sakura, what happened? Also, where's Sasuke?" He said, noticed he had left. Barely even glancing at her friend she mumbled, "Nothing, he left." Her voice was weak and tears were still in her eyes. _what exactly had gone on when he left? _

Hinata's house

"Sasuke, you're back! Is Sakura alright?" Hinata wondered. Sasuke's onyx eyes locked with her silver ones and said, "She's fine, let's get back to the wedding preparations." He held her closely and kissed her lips passionately on the lips. _he need something to take his mind off what had just happened with sakura._

* * *

Back at the Hospital

"What were you thinking!" Naruto exclaimed. "I don't know, I just needed him to know how I felt." Sakura confessed. Naruto's blue eyes lowered, "so what happened afterwards?" He could tell it wasn't good but, he wanted to know. She said, "He simply pulled away from me after I had kissed him. He thought I had gone crazy. He was yelling at me. Saying his wedding is two months away and I'm claiming I love him. He said he wanted to be just friends nothing more or less." "Oh, Sakura. I'm so sorry." He said.

He sat by her on the bed. She leaned towards him and said, "Why is love so… painful?" He stroked her pink locks of hair and said, "Sakura, maybe you should just forget about him." "I can't… I just can't." She sobbed.

Hinata's house

"Who shall sit with Neji and Tenten?" Hinata asked. Only in a bathrobe with her bikini underneath it. "With Naruto and Sakura since they are both couples." Sasuke retorted. "Let's head to the hot tub. I'm freezing!" Hinata said, shivering. Sasuke draped his arms around her and whispered, "Warmer yet?" She turned crimson red and said, "T-Thanks, let's go." As they got into the hot tub Hinata asked, "How long is she staying in the hospital, Sasuke-kun?" "I don't know." He said.

"You went to go see her and you don't know?" She said, suspiciously. Her silver eyes traveled to Sasuke and broke the silence, "Did something happen?" With his onyx eyes barely locking with hers for even a couple of seconds. Hinata trusted Sasuke with everything. After all, they had been happily a couple for many years now. Why would the thought of Sakura and Sasuke together make her furious? Sakura was one of old friends, sakura did like Sasuke but, that was all in the past wasn't it?

Naruto and Sakura two weeks later

After that day they decided not to speak about it ever again. Sasuke had held no feelings for Sakura even now. And that was that. Sure, it might've hurt but, it was time to move on. "Naruto, I can't thank you enough for helping me for the past two weeks. You are so sweet." She smiled. "Just doing it for a very good friend of mine." He smiled.

Her leg had healed and hasn't spoken to Sasuke or Hinata since what happened… "Sakura, I was thinking all this time that the three of us have been friends… You, me and hinata. I can't believe I didn't see it… Hinata liking me more than just a friend, it didn't seem to be possible. I was completely blinded by the love I had for you. I realize, now my mistake. Even though, I'll probably get declined or rejected. I want to tell her how I feel." Naruto said, with his fingers interlaced.

Sakura sat beside him and said, "Are you sure you want to do that?" "Yes, I'll regret it for the rest of my life. If I don't…" He said. "I'm going to meet her tonight. Think you can stay by yourself tonight?" She nodded, "Yea, I'm fine now. Thanks again." He had been staying at her house helping her with everything.

* * *

Sasuke & Hinata

"Why are you changing?" Sasuke said. "Well, since you need to know, I'm meeting naruto at the lake." She said, putting her hair up. "NARUTO! What! Why!?" Sasuke said, angered.

"Relax, Sasuke. It's just naruto my best friend. Can't you chill? I love you and only you." She said. She put her arms around his neck, "Listen, sasuke you don't have to worry." "I just don't like you when you're other guys, especially with Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke confessed.

"Sasuke, you guys need to sort your issues out because you need to find a best man remember?" She reminded him. "I am not going to ask him." Sasuke stubbornly said. "Well, it's either him or your brother." She said.

"I don't need a best man." Sasuke stated. Hinata sighed, "Sasuke, can you just please choose someone! Do you really want to look like a fool!? I'll be the only one with a maid of honor?" Hinata said, annoyed.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but, I am not going to have a maid of honor." Sasuke sarcastically said. Hinata narrowed her eyes, "This is not a time for a joke. You know what I mean! So, decide quickly alright? I'm going now. See you!" She said, dashing out the door. Although, she had no idea why he called her but, she decided to come.

* * *

Later that evening at the lake

A certain blonde haired blue eyed guy was waiting to speak to the girl whom he was in love with… Hinata Hyuuga.

He saw a figure coming towards him and he grinned. "Naruto, why have you called me here? There are only two months left until the wedding." Hinata said, annoyed.

"I know Hinata, it's just…" Naruto said, turning red.

"Naruto, what is it?" She said, confused.

She observed his nervous figure. This wasn't like him at all. He is Naruo Uzumaki the most confident guy she knew, never ever feared anything, Yet, here he was in front of her eyes glued to the floor.

He finally picked his head up and looked straight into her eyes and said, "I love you Hinata."

"You, w-what!?" Hinata said, unable to digest the information.

Nothing would have prepared her from hearing this sudden confession from her best friend two months before her wedding to his ex-best friend.

Naruto didn't avert his gaze but, kept looking at her. Waiting for an answer.

The question is would it be the answer he wants to receive or will he become heart-broken like Sakura?

With the wedding just two months away, what will Hinata say?

* * *

Preview for the next chapter-

"It looks beautiful." The wedding planner said.

"Thanks, one of my friends chose it out." She smiled.

"Hope you're not getting cold feet now." Her wedding planner, joked.

"Cold feet? Why would I have that?" Hinata said.

"So, have you decided?" Hinata asked, him again.

"Yea, I think you're right darling." He said, holding her.

"Right about?" She said.

"Right, about making Naruto my best man." He said.

"Yea, Naruto…He is the perfect choice." She said, looking out the window.

Please Review!! narutofan462


	13. I love you

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto!

Author's Note- Since I am leaving for a cruise I won't be updating for 2 weeks so here are two updates! How dense can you be and Just friends right? There are only 1 or 2 more chapters left of each it's almost over! Please revieww!

* * *

"I love you." He repeated, looking straight into her eyes.

"Naruto, I don't know what to say. I'm speechless." Hinata said, looking at him.

A silence filled the air as the wind blew through her hair. Naruto looked into her silver eyes and said, "I'm not asking for an answer. I understand this is terrible timing, with you getting married soon." Hinata nodded. _of course this was terrible timing, she was getting married to Sasuke Uchiha. _

"Just listen to what I have to say. I was a fool for not realizing my feelings for you and I took you for granted. Years just passed by quickly and I just assumed you would be by my side forever. After you fell for Sasuke, I felt neglected and alone. The thought of me being in love with you seemed to evade my mind. You have been my best friend for many years, after all." Naruto seriously said.

Hinata just looked at him and softly said, "Naruto." He looked into her eyes once more and said, "I'm so sorry for not realizing your feelings sooner. If only, I could turn back the hands of time. I would fix this. It looks like it's too late and I'm paying the price." he sadly said.

He ran off leaving Hinata to her thoughts. _Naruto, so you know now huh? My undying love for you since the moment I met you._

* * *

Sakura's apt.

Thunder crackled in the sky as the rain poured like crazy. A certain pink-haired girl was sitting by her window waiting for Naruto. _Waiting, hoping, he didn't get his heart broken in two. _

She saw a figure outside her door but, she could barely tell who it was. She slowly got up and came outside to her best friend Naruto, standing out in the rain. She came up to him, "Naruto, are you crazy! It's raining and you're just sitting out here? You're going to sick, please come inside."

He looked up at her with those sad eyes and simply said, "How about you and I go out for real?" She just looked at him too stunned to speak. She pulled him inside. "You are such an idiot! You're going to get sick now." Sakura exclaimed.

She grabbed some towels and dried his face slowly and his hand reached out to touch hers. Their eyes locked and he kissed her lips softly. _Perhaps, it was a moment of heart-break, confusion, and suppressed feelings. They had a moment of intimacy before. _

She pulled away from him and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. What on earth was going on between them? "S-Sakura, I'm sorry. I should not have done that. I'm just…" He drawled out.

She turned back at him and said, "You're just what? What happened between you and hinata anyway? Did she shoot you down at once? What happened?" She demanded to know.

"Well, the truth is…." Naruto started.

* * *

Sasuke & Hinata

Hinata slowly walked back to her house. She couldn't believe what had just happened… The moment she had been dreaming of for years had finally came… Finally, Naruto admitted his love for her and realized her feelings for him.

Only, it's too late. As he said, she is getting married soon to his best friend. Their time has come and gone. Rain began to furiously beat down towards her. She dashed to her house to see Sasuke waiting for her.

"So, how did it go?" He asked, while hugging her. "It was fine." She smiled, weakly. "I love you, Hinata." He smiled as he kissed her nose. She giggled, "Oh, Sasuke stop! You're making me blush." "That's what I like. No one will ever see you like this besides me." He said, leaning towards her.

She held him close and said, "I love you so much, Sasuke." He grinned, "Hinata, I think we can both agree that we didn't expect to find each other the way we did but, I'm so thankful to have you in my life. I'd be lost without you." She couldn't believe what he was saying… Sasuke has always been sweet to her and was very over-protective and got jealous pretty easily.

She nodded, "I didn't quite expect to meet you and fall in love." Sasuke beamed, "Yet, here we are only weeks away to become husband and wife." She smiled at him. "My perfect bride." He said, holding her face.

"Yea." She said, looking away. "Don't doubt it, Hinata-chan. You are perfect." Sasuke insisted. _yea, pretty perfect. Why is it that Naruto's confession that is still in my mind? _

Sakura's apt.

"Naruto, you didn't even let her tell her how she felt?" Sakura exclaimed. Naruto just gazed up at the pink-haired beauty, "I know it's already too late. It was just enough for her to know my feelings. Plus, she looked too shocked to even speak. She must hate me."

"Yea, of course! You don't even know how she feels! What if she was to…"She faltered. She just looked at her best friend and he said, "If she was to what? Say that she still loves me after eight years? I highly doubt she holds any feelings for me anymore. I ruined our friendship with my bare hands." Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto, you're being too hard on yourself." Sakura said. "Being too hard on myself? You have got to be kidding me! How many times have I denied being jealous of Sasuke being with Hinata?! And how many times did you ask me if I was jealous and I said no! It's over and I'm too late." He said, almost crying.

Sakura held him close and said, "Naruto, stop this! I can't stand you beating yourself up like this! We all have our flaws like Sasuke is antisocial, Ino takes about herself too much, I am sometimes too nosy, and you are dense. It's always been like this."

"Well, thanks to me being dense. I lost the only girl that ever mattered to me." Naruto said. Sakura just looked at him with her eyes lowered, "I'm going to sleep."

Moments later, Naruto realized why she left so abruptly. _I'm such an idiot._

* * *

Sasuke & Hinata

"So, have you decided?" Hinata asked. "Yea, I think you're right darling." Sasuke said, holding her. "Right about?" Hinata questioned. "right about making Naruto my best man." He said.

"Yea, Naruto…the perfect choice." She said, looking out the window. "Don't forget that the wedding planner is coming tomorrow." Sasuke reminded. "I haven't forgotten." She smiled at him. She slowly made her way to her room and the words that naruto spoke to her still hasn't left her mind. _"I'm so sorry for not realizing your feelings sooner. If only, I could turn back the hands of time. I would fix this. It looks like it's too late and I'm paying the price." I_

Charming, Sweetest guy you'd ever meet, Silly, loyal, honest and dense… if anything he was dense. Though, it didn't bother her much.

Next day

"Hinata, the wedding planner is coming to double check on stuff. I'll be out confirming things. Alright, sweetheart?" Sasuke said, kissing her forehead. "Okay, honey." Hinata said.

"Ms. Hyuuga, this is the dress you bought?" The wedding planner said.

"Mhmm." She said.

"It looks beautiful." The wedding planner said.

"My best friend chose it out. He's very sweet." She said."He?" The wedding planner said.

"Yea, Naruto my best friend we've known each other since we were little." Hinata said, smiling.

"Hope you aren't getting cold feet now." The wedding planner, joked.

"Cold feet? Why would I have that?" Hinata said.

* * *

Naruto & Sakura

"You won't believe what just happened!" Naruto exclaimed. "What is it?" Sakura asked. "Sasuke just called to say I'm going to be his best man!" Naruto said, shocked. "B-Best man!? You!? You and Sasuke aren't even friends anymore." Sakura said. "Well, I agreed. It's fine. Are you Hinata's maid of honor?" Naruto asked.

"Yea, she asked me a long time ago." Sakura nodded. "Naruto, since we both have essential roles in the wedding. We shouldn't screw up the wedding." Sakura added.

"Screw up the wedding like?" Naruto asked. Sakura narrowed her eyes, "Like confessing your undying love for hinata at the wedding! Or stealing her away!"sakura exclaimed. "I know, I know. It's late for anything like that anyways. She has her mind made up." Naruto said.

"Don't worry, I'll always be there for you Naruto." Sakura said, leaning towards him. She slowly fell asleep and Naruto stroked her hair, "I still love you Sakura-chan, I probably will always care for you."

* * *

VERRY IMPORTANT!

I'm having a vote! What type of ending do you want? Sasuke and Hinata? Naruto and Hinata? Happy or sad? Should Sakura and Naruto get together? Should Sasuke be alone? VOTE VOTE VOTEEE!

Preview for the Next Chapter-

Wedding Day…

"Naruto, what are you doing in here?" Hinata asked.

"I just wanted to see you in that wedding dress of yours again. You look amazing, Hinata." He complimented.

"Thanks, Naruto." She said.

"I'm sorry about before…You can forget everything I said. I didn't mean to ruin your wedding or anything like that." Naruto explained.

"It's alright, Naruto. I actually wonder myself how things would've turned out if Sasuke didn't get between us." Hinata said, truthfully.

"Are you sure about this?" Naruto asked.

"Don't make me say it again. I've made my choice." She said, smiling.

There she walked down the aisle the prettiest girl there and she turned to meet the groom.

* * *

Please Review! Narutofan462

VOTE VOTE VOTEEE!!


End file.
